Frozen Soldier
by Aseru
Summary: Complete Could Leena be insain? NO! Wait she is! Rating will change! Go light it's my first zoids fic.
1. I

Hello! My name is Vex and this, is my first Zoid's story. If you have any complaints well that's why they made the review thingy. This story is L/Bc, with a little L/Js, and L/OC. So far anyway. The rateing will change I think. But I'm starting at PG—13 for verbal... content. So enjoy the story and Flame all you want I don't give a shit!  
  
Enter ch. One   
  
Frozen Soldier  
  
I used to be an angel, then god condemned me. He took you away now I have to live like this. Alone. And I will. You did it for so long why couldn't I do it now?  
  
I lost you. Now I pay the price for loosing you and it will be a big price.  
  
"So what you're just gonna walk away? Leave us here while you go and get yourself killed!" he stops messing with the bag and turns to face me. His eyes are cold. Cold as ice. I'm ready to cry, weather he can tell or not I don't know.  
  
He steps closer to me and puts his hands on my shoulders. He puts his forehead on mine and closes his eyes.  
  
"You will be fine. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. And I've got the bruises to prove it!" he laughs and takes a sharp breath. I put my hand on his side and he takes another sharp breath.  
  
"But your gonna get yourself killed out there." He smiles.  
  
"I can handle myself! Take care of things while I'm gone." There is a sadness in his voice that I've never heard there before. His lips brush against mine and he turns around and goes back to stuffing things into the small compartment. And without another word he climes into the cockpit and runs out of our lives.  
  
Jamie runs in the room just as he fades into the sunrise, "Leena what are you doing up already? And where's Bit?" I close my eyes and walk to the door he had just run through.  
  
"Bit's gone Jamie. And he doesn't know when he'll be back." Jamie just watches me.  
  
And just like that Bit Cloud disappeared from my life and I haven't seen him in the last six months. And I haven't tried to contact him. I don't want to talk to him. Bit Cloud can rot in hell for all I care!  
  
"Ready! Fight!" the judge calls and the three Saber Tigers back away from us. They get so far and then begin to spread out and surround us. Good plan but a little to obvious.  
  
"Brad take the one to the left, Jamie the one to the right. I'll take the one in the middle. GO!" Brad turns and chases after the saber tiger I told him to take and Jamie lifts off from the ground and chases the other one. Two small beeps from my control panel drawls me back to the remaining Saber Tiger.  
  
The long ranged beam rifle on its back is glowing and gathering energy. I push a series of buttons to my right and charge straight at the Saber Tiger. The beam fires and I let my zoid fall to the ground and pick it self up while never stopping the assault. I freeze, my barrel at the throat of the zoid.  
  
"Any thing you would like to say before you lose the battle, and I cause unrepariable damage to your zoid?" a com-like appears to my right and a static voice cracks from the other side.  
  
"Fuck you Blitz Team!" I fire one shot and stand up from the damage zoid. I watch Jamie and Brad toy with the zoids they were fighting until the judge called the battle to an end.  
  
Jump out of the cockpit of my Gun Sniper and look back up at it. I had had dad take off several of the missal launchers making in look closer to Naomi's Gun Sniper, which was now standing next to it. Her and Leon had decided to take a little bit of time off from battles after Bit left and moved in with us.  
  
I hear Brad jump down from the Shadow Fox and walk over to where I stand, "Leena what the hell where you thinking out there!! You could've gotten you zoid blown in half! Not to mention gotten you self killed!!"  
  
"That's how it always is Brad," He's standing next to me now and is looking at me strangely. I stop him before he can say any thing, "You kill or be killed! There is no other way." I look over at him as Jamie walks up next to him. He lets it drop.  
  
I walk out of the hanger as Naomi walks in passed me. I stop outside the door and listen to there conversation.  
  
"I'm getting worried about Leena," Brad says, "Ever since Bit left she's been acting strange and reckless. She almost got herself killed and didn't even bat an eye to it!"  
  
"Maybe she's just stressed?" Jamie says. Naomi laughs.  
  
"Yeah Jamie. Or maybe she just been hormonal for the last six months!"  
  
"Its not that far fetched!"  
  
"If she's anything like her brother, She doesn't get stressed."  
  
"Just because they're related doesn't mean they are the same emotionally!" Jamie says getting a little fumed.  
  
"OK you two that's enough! I feel like I'm a baby sitter!" Brad yells making Jamie and Naomi stop fighting.  
  
"Leena," I open my eyes and look up.  
  
"Leon," I say looking up at him. He smiles and looks around the corner into the hanger.  
  
"What were you doing," He asks still looking into the hanger, "Weren't eavesdropping were you?"  
  
"So what if I was," I close my eyes and look away from him.  
  
"Leena they-"I walk away before he can say what they were doing! I walk down the hall no destination in mind. But still somehow my feet find the destination that they often times find.  
  
I look into his nearly empty room. I walk over to the table where there was still an alarm clock and an envelope. The envelope had my name written on it in Bit's quickly written handwriting. I hadn't touched it since I threw it there while I was yelling at him for leaving.  
  
OK, so maybe I didn't want him to rot in hell. But he deserved too! I really did want him to come back but why even bother. He chose to leave here so he could have fun living out there. Where ever he is.  
  
I turn and sit down on his bed still not touching the envelope. On the other side of the room was his empty dresser. There were still three empty bottles on the top of it. I walk over to the dresser and pick up one of the bottles and look at the label. A cheep gin brand. I put the bottle back down on the dresser and look at the three of them.  
  
They stood there mocking the existence of the person who used to harbor it this room. I look away from them only to have my attention come back to them moments later. I pull my arm back and drive it across the dresser knocking the bottles on to the floor. Only I don't stop I keep going, and the room goes black as I feel my feet fall out from under me. 


	2. II

Hey! Its Vex! So your still here thats good. Well here comes some more plot for you hope you can swollow and remember, Have fun with it (Don't own! Property of Jimmy Nutron!!) If your confusesd thu far your stipid but drop me an e-mail and I'll set you straight! Enjoy!  
  
Enter ch. Two!  
  
Frozen Soldier  
  
I used to be an angel, then god condemned me. And now I have to live in this purgatory called life. With the pains of a human. The pains you could once heal. That now won't stop bleeding.  
  
"Leena?" I open my eyes slowly. Then quickly close them again. The light in the room hearts my eyes. I squint enough to see Leon and Dad standing over me.  
  
"Leon," I say sitting up slightly, "What-"  
  
"We found you passed out in Bit's old room." I touch my face and a stink of pain goes through my face. I look down at my fingers to see them covered lightly with blood. I feel my face harden as the memories come back.  
  
"So I blacked out again?" he nods solemnly. I sit up the rest of the way and put my feet on the floor.  
  
"Do you remember anything this time," Dad asks in a worried voice. I shake my head and look back at the ground.  
  
"You know I never do," I lie, "I want to figure out how to stop this things though. They're getting annoying!" They both nod. Brad comes in to the room, Naomi and Jamie closely behind him.  
  
"Good your awake," Jamie says. Naomi smiles when I look over at them. I stand and walk to the door.  
  
"Come get me when dinner is ready please." I push passed Brad and my shoulder hits Naomi, but I keep walking. Brad says something that I probably warranted.  
  
I walk down the hall and slow my pace when I go around the corner. Stop and put my back against the wall. I stand there not really thinking just resting, until I hear Leon's voice.  
  
"Go easy on her Brad She's still not all the way better from the last little run in with fate. And the black outs are getting more frequent."  
  
"I don't really care," Brad answers, "Someone needs to deflate her ego! Her recklessness is gunna get one of us killed!"  
  
"Then maybe we'll just take her out of the zoid battles," Jamie says.  
  
"Are you kidding Jamie," Brad and Dad say together.  
  
"We can't take Leena out we'd loose half our battles! She always takes the stronger fighter now," Dad yells.  
  
"Yeah not to mention then she would be even more fired up all the time with out the battles to vet her 'frustration'," Brad says, "And she can't take it out on Bit. Who know when he'll ever get around to coming back to fighting!"  
  
I turn and continue back down the hall to my room, but I stop out side to door. I look down the hall. Something just seems wrong here. It seems empty, but at the same time stuffed full of every thing.  
  
I shake my head and continue into my room. I don't even bother to look around and fall flat on my bed and am asleep in seconds.  
  
Words, names, echo in my head they all begin at different times and over shadow the one before it only to be shunned seconds later. Then I'm standing in a room. Everyone is moving from here to there with no real purpose. I watch as each of them passes me by one after the other. None of them even stop to look at me. They act like I'm a rock in a stream and flow right passed me. I recognize some of them and others seem familiar but I can't place them in my memory. Then someone stops in front of me far ahead and they begin to sift around them. They look up but don't seem to see me. Then the room goes black and I can't help but scream. The floor becomes glass and shatters underneath me and I fall through and I don't stop falling. It just keeps going. Until there is another person falling with me then it stops.  
  
I shoot up in my bed and grab immediately for my throat. Too late. Jamie comes running into my room.  
  
"Leena," he says when he catches his breath, "The dream again?" I nod slowly. Jamie is the only one that knows the whole truth about when I black out and these reoccurring dreams.  
  
"It's just so real. I can't help but think it means something," I hear myself saying.  
  
"Maybe we should tell the doc about this stuff Leena. I mean it's only hurting you. And it's getting worse. Soon someone else is gonna run through that door not me. And your gonna say something that will make them ask questions," He says slowly sitting down on the end on my bed.  
  
"They're not gonna kick me off the team Jamie. I won't let them. This is all I have left. The last thing to keep me sane."  
  
"So you heard that?"  
  
"Yeah," I reply, "But I know your just watching out for me." He smiles, and blushes slightly.  
  
"Leena," He says.  
  
"Yeah?" he stutters then shakes his head.  
  
"Nothing. Dinner is almost done." I smile and watch him saunters from the room. I look away from the door and out the window.  
  
I look over the flat desert outside, until something catches my eye. It shines in the light of the moons. A zoid? I look closer. My breath catches in my throat. All my life there has never been a moment where I have been equally stone faced in the light of these things.  
  
I walk away from the window with a slightly in sane smile of my face. But as I exit my door the things around me go black. But I can still feel my feet moving under me.  
  
'Where are you taking me?' My mind screams but this time the ground does not turn to glass. And I don't fall. 


	3. III

More thickening!! It's Vex and I hope you can handle this... takes out dead fish not that! Throws away fish. Takes out story. This! Well anyway here's the story have fun. Oh and just because I haven't said it I DON'T OWN ZOIDS! Only the little action figures in my room! Hahahahahah! (  
  
enter ch. three  
  
Frozen Soldier  
  
I used to be an angel, then God condemned me. But I don't blame you anymore. You tried to fix what you fucked up, but now you don't even act like you know it anymore. I pity your soul.  
  
I wake up in the wrong place. This isn't my bed. It's cold, and hard. Something wet rolls down my cheek. My eyes fly open and I shoot up. I'm in the hanger. And I front of me is my Gun Sniper. It looks unharmed. But what happened. The hanger door opens and Naomi comes through. She looks at me and sighs.  
  
"Leena," She says walking over, "Are you OK?" I look over myself and nod.  
  
"You gave us a scare," I look up at her, "Leon was going crazy trying to find you. What are you doing out here anyway?" I shake my head.  
  
"I don't know. I just woke up and here I was!" I look around then back at her face.  
  
"Do you sleep walk?" I shake my head again.  
  
"No. But then again I don't black out either."  
  
"Do you remember anything before you fell asleep?" I think. Of course I do.  
  
I shake my head, "No, a complete blank." She nods and helps me off the floor. When I nearly fall back down she grabs my arm and helps me walk.  
  
She opens the hanger door and holds it open guiding me inside. I let her I can't walk by myself right now anyway! Maybe it was from sleeping on that floor? Naomi helps me into the living room and then goes to find Leon.  
  
Jamie comes into the room moments after Naomi leaves. A look of relief flies over his face and I close my eyes. I hear him walk over and the couch moves as he sits down next to me.  
  
"Leena," He says, I move my head toward him, "What happened?" I open my eyes and watch him for a minute. I shake my head.  
  
"I really don't know this time, Jamie. I blacked out but I could still feel my feet moving. I went somewhere. I just don't know where."  
  
"Leena," I look over at him again, "We need to tell the Doc. We have to. What if you leave again and you don't come back? Then what? You sleep in the desert!" I look up at the ceiling and beg for my mind to go black and stay that way. It doesn't happen.  
  
But Leon does come running into the room and give me a huge hug. I look over his shoulder at Naomi and she smiles and laughs.  
  
Leon holds me at arms length and looks at me then he starts questioning me. But after a minute I just see his mouth move. I don't hear the words.  
  
I feel the flood break and my legs collapse under me. But I don't feel the floor. I do feel Leon grab me and slowly fall to the floor with me still in his arms. It hurts less this time.  
  
Words, names, echo in my head they all begin at different times and over shadow the one before it only to be shunned seconds later. Then I'm standing in a room. Everyone is moving from here to there with no real purpose. I watch as each of them passes me by one after the other. None of them even stop to look at me. They act like I'm a rock in a stream and flow right passed me. I recognize some of them and others seem familiar but I can't place them in my memory. Then someone stops in front of me far ahead and they begin to sift around them. They look up but don't seem to see me. Then the room goes black and I can't help but scream. The floor becomes glass and shatters underneath me and I fall through and I don't stop falling. It just keeps going. Until there is another person falling with me then it stops.  
  
I shoot up from where I lay but my hand never makes it to my throat.  
  
"Geeze, sis. Is your head made of steel," I fling my self off the bad and grab him around the neck and refuse to let go, "Leena it was only a dream." He says trying to calm me down. I shake my head madly.  
  
"No! No, Leon! It's so much more than that!" Tears run in a river down my cheeks. He puts his arms around my back and holds me.  
  
Even with Leon and Jamie I know the nightmares won't go away. You gave me these nightmares and you made me like this. You made me proud. You made me weak. You made me whatever you are. Then you ran away.  
  
"So what you're just gonna walk away? Leave us here while you go and get yourself killed!" he stops messing with the bag and turns to face me. His eyes are cold. Cold as ice. 


	4. IV

Hey! Vex again! So this chapter has Jack in it and mind you he gets very OOC, sorry bout that! Leena is not a drunk even though this is my Bar chapter. Every good story has to have a bar chapter and if they don't they have to be either a- pre bars (the bad times!) or b- Harry potter stories. That drove me crazy writing HP NO FUCKING BARS! I might have to make this story R just for my rants in the beginning! (! Lets GO have some fun! What do ya say!  
  
Enter ch. Four!  
  
Frozen Soldier  
  
I used to be an angel, then God condemned me. He put me in the middle of a war. Our private war. That you didn't even know was being fought.  
  
I push open the door and walk into the bar. I walk up to the long bar and sit on one of the stools. I wave down the bartender and get a rum n' coke. He gives me a big glass and fills it, 'thanks tom' and he walks away. I look into the glass.  
  
The door opens behind me then closes. I put the glass to my lips and take a big drink. I swallow it with no problem.  
  
"So is this how the blitz team celebrates its victories?" I don't look up.  
  
"If I said yes would you go away?" He laughs.  
  
"Not a chance in hell Torose," Now I look up. He looks over at me and smiles.  
  
I take another drink, "Go to Hell, Sisco!" I burp. He laughs again.  
  
"Whiskey, dry," He says to Tom, "Now tell me what you really think of me?" I laugh and he smiles. Tom returns with his drink.  
  
"Honestly I think you're a complete ass but that's just me."  
  
"You sure that's not the Rum?"  
  
"First drink." He nods.  
  
"Then I guess it wouldn't be, hun," He takes a drink, "So how are things in class S?"  
  
"A bust," I say looking back down at the glass, "I liked it better in the lower classes. Well, when we were winning!" He laughs and takes another drink. I do the same. I put my head in my hand and sigh.  
  
"What? The liquor getting to you already?" I smile  
  
"Actually it is." He snickers and swallows the drink he had just taken.  
  
"Never thought you'd admit it."  
  
"At least I have a good reason." He nods.  
  
"Heard about you little accident."  
  
"Who hasn't? Not every day a pilot manages to get them self impaled through the stomach!" He nods again.  
  
"True. Especially when it's trigger happy Leena Torose."  
  
"Trigger happy? Not any more Sisco." He looks over at me, "thought people had heard about that too," He shakes his head, "I haven't shot six shots in the last four battles." He looks over at me in awe.  
  
"Is that so? Well, I'll just have to spread that information around for ya."  
  
"Thanks I guess." He nods. I stand up from the stool. My head spins and I lean against the bar for support.  
  
"You sure you only had that one drink?" I nod.  
  
"Strange things happen when you get impaled!" I feel my body fall backwards, then someone catches me before I hit the floor. Most likely Jack, I think before my mind closes.  
  
I wake to the sound of a...car? I open my eyes. I look around to see Jack driving and me sitting next to him in the passenger's seat. He looks over and smile. I relax into the seat and watch the buildings go by then I watch the wide spread houses go by as we head back to the Torose base.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I ask him when there is still a kilometer or so to the base. He shrugs.  
  
"Not my thing to leave an semi-sober woman in a bar when she's unconscious," He smiles and I smile back, "This happen much?" I nod  
  
"Yeah, third time in two days," I laugh, "It's a new record."  
  
"How longs it been happening?" I shrug.  
  
"Five, six months." You don't need to be a psychic to tell what he's thinking, 'that's when Cloud left.' I look back out at the scenery. Right now thinking about Bit seems like an oxymoron sitting next Jack Sisco. He pulls up to the large hanger door and helps me out of the Jeep.  
  
"Can you walk?" I sigh.  
  
"Probably not." He opens the door and helps me stand up. When that doesn't work He picks me up and kicks the jeep door shut. I laugh.  
  
I tell him where to go, seeing as he's never been here before. I instruct him to my room and he puts me down on my bed. He pulls up a chair and I pull my legs up to my chest.  
  
"So," he says looking around my room, "What makes you pass out like that?" I shrug truthfully.  
  
"I don't know. It's just like every thing freezes and goes black."  
  
"So you black out, not pass out," I nod, "Sounds fun." I nod and laugh.  
  
"Then sometimes I fall asleep and have a reoccurring nightmare that makes me scream like a little girl!" He laughs.  
  
"And you remain positive through the whole thing!" We both laugh quietly. I sigh and look out the window. The sun is setting outside.  
  
"You'd better get going," he nods, "It's getting late." I stand and successfully manage to walk him back out through the base without anyone seeing him.  
  
"Strange," I say without thinking.  
  
"What," he asks.  
  
"Wonder where everyone is?" I shrug.  
  
He stretches and walks over to the Jeep, "Well, honestly I'm glad they're not around." He gets in the driver's side and I stand at the passenger's side leaning on the door.  
  
"Well. For whatever reason you did it, I thank you Jack Sisco, for getting me out o f the fucking bar."  
  
"Then thank yourself," He smile starting the ignition, "And that ass-wipe mouth of yours." I smile back and step away from the Jeep.  
  
"Get out of here before I call the police!" He laughs and pulls away. I watch as the Jeep disappears from sight, back toward the town. I smile securely to myself.  
  
The hanger door opens and someone comes into the hanger.  
  
"Leena?" It's Naomi. She takes one look at my secure little smile and laughs, "So what's that about?"  
  
"Let's just say that the forces of this world are conspiring against me and I'm falling right into their grasp. And I don't give a shit either way!" She laughs. I let the moment last for a few more minutes in its own bliss.  
  
"Where were you guys anyway?" I ask.  
  
"Dinner. Jamie's just cleaning up. We figured you'd eat out again."  
  
"Nah! Just got ate up," Naomi looks at me strangely, "Don't ask." She frowns but doesn't say anything else.  
  
Well, now as I wait the time passes slower and when you return you might not find all you had hoped for. I have changed and until now I have not challenged you. But I cannot help but think that what you have done to me you do for some other purpose than the hold me here.  
  
Do you wish me to decay and leave all this in hopes that you will be able to reconcile to what you have done. If you have you are only digging your own grave and trying to place a stone at the top from under the mantel. You are making this task to difficult.  
  
And you will fail. 


	5. V

HEY! This is my Hospital/phone chapter. It's ok though I think. But any way here it is I'll be short this chapter! But ill make up for it! Promise!  
  
Enter ch. Five!  
  
Frozen Soldier  
  
I wake up with a bright light in my eyes. I shoot up from the bed and look around Jamie flies up next to me and put his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Calm down Leena," He say starting to force me back down, "You're OK."  
  
"Jamie what's going on," I say laying back down far enough for him to stop trying to get me to lay down, "Where are we?"  
  
"We're at the Hospital, "I shake my head and look down at my arms. There are needles in them and I start to panic.  
  
"You were out of two hours before I told them I swear!"  
  
"Jamie what the hell is going on?"  
  
He looks at me in disbelief, "You mean you don't remember? You really don't remember?'  
  
I shake my head, "NO!" He sits down and looks like he's going to cry.  
  
He looks up form his hands and says, "You've been out for nearly two days Leena. The doctors didn't know if you were gonna wake up. They said you could've die."  
  
"But how? I mean when," I stutter trying to take in what he was saying, "Two days."  
  
"You didn't miss much though. We've been taking turns watching over you. Leon and the doc are petty messed up and haven't slept the whole time. Naomi and me are pretty much to only ones left sane!"  
  
"Wait, what about Brad?"  
  
"He- well he," Jamie stutters for a minute.  
  
"Spit it out Jamie!"  
  
"He left town said something about someone getting what they deserve. But I don't think he meant you."  
  
"No, Jamie he never means me," My head rolls with the thought of 'Don't kill him Brad, if you can find him. Don't kill him!' I close my eyes and Jamie sighs.  
  
"You really don't remember anything?"  
  
I shake my head, "Nope." He sighs again. The silence rings in the room.  
  
"I'm gonna go call the Doc and Leon," Jamie says getting up from the chair.  
  
"You know what Jamie?" He stops and looks back at me.  
  
"What?" I put my hand out.  
  
"Give me the phone and go back to the base. I can leave right?" He nods and hesitantly gives me the phone.  
  
"Who you gonna call?" He asks stopping at the door.  
  
"A guy who has a thing against leaving unconscious women in bars." He frowns and I just shake my head. He leaves the doorway and I listen to his shoes click down the hallway.  
  
I look down at the phone then out of the window. The buildings are higher here than out there. I smile and dial the number for the Lightning base. Kelly answers the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She says.  
  
"Is Jack there?"  
  
"Uh...one second," She puts the phone against something and calls to Kris, "Where's Jack?" I can barely hear the answer and the click of heels on metal. Kelly comes back on the phone.  
  
"Can you hold on a sec we have to find him but he's here."  
  
"That's OK but can you just have him call me back?"  
  
"Sure what's your number?"  
  
"555-7439."  
  
"OK I'll have him call you, when we find him," She laughs.  
  
"OK thanks," I push a button and disconnect the call. Now I have to wait for a while. Small rooms, tall men, small women, they all scare me?  
  
'Where are you?' A voice in my head says.  
  
'Wherever you left Me.' The other replies.  
  
'That was then, this is now. Where have you gone?'  
  
"Away." I say out loud, even if I don't mean to and don't realize I do.  
  
"I've gone far, far, away. And I won't come back." The phone rings, snapping me out of my daydream.  
  
I push a button and put it to my ear, "Hello?"  
  
"Well, this is a surprise."  
  
"I have a favor to ask."  
  
"You? A favor? No," He laughs, "What do you need?"  
  
"This may sound strange but I need you to pick me up," He doesn't say anything, "From the hospital." He laughs.  
  
"What'd you do this time?"  
  
"I blacked out for two days as far as I can tell. And Jamie didn't look like he was in any shape to drive!"  
  
"So you sent him by himself and call me?"  
  
"Yes." He sighs.  
  
"And what makes you think I'll do it?"  
  
"Your inability to leave a women unconscious in a bar." He laughs on the other side of the line.  
  
"What hospital are you at?" I laugh.  
  
"The one downtown."  
  
"You owe me for this one."  
  
"I know and I'll I deal with it when the time comes!"  
  
"Five minutes." And he hangs up. I disconnect the line and put my feet on the floor. I have t be able to walk by the time he gets here. One of the nurses comes in and asks if I'll be living.  
  
I say yes and tell her that Jack is picking me up not Jamie or any of them. She nods and says she'll tell the head nurse. I make it across the room and flop into the chair. While I'm here I put on my shoes and walk back to the bed. I'm still in my regular black and pink, battle suit?  
  
I try with all might to remember anything about when I passed out but nothing comes to me. It's all so blank. But there is one thing that sticks out to me. The zoid outside my window. I saw it again.  
  
I see it every time before I black out pretty much. There is something about that zoid that makes me want to forget. But forget what?  
  
"Knock, knock."  
  
I don't look up again, "Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself," He walks in to the room and stands in front of me, "Can you walk this time?" I nod and stand up shakily. He laughs and puts my arm around his neck and the other one behind my back, and helps me walk.  
  
The hospital seem different when you're walking out if it. But then again I don't remember coming in! The air outside is hot like the desert air big I still can't seem to get enough of it. He helps me into the jeep and walks over to the driver's side and gets in. He stops before turning on the ignition.  
  
"Something seems to be bothering you and it's no this stupid blacking out shit," He says turning to me, "What is it?" The zoid. Bit. Brad. Jamie. Dad and Leon. But I'd never say it.  
  
"I don't know," I lie. He turns the ignition and pulls out on to the street.  
  
Again I watch the buildings go by as we drive down the street. I leaving you and I don't know if I can ever come back. But I do know one thing. I don't want you to come after me. I need to do this on my own. Alone. Just like you had too.  
  
But I will come back. That I know I will have to do. Someday. 


	6. VI

Psyco chapter yeah! It's Vex, bringing you the crazy chapter because this is when you get to see the psyco behind Leena! And it's all so fun! But anyway it'll be nice for you I bet! I was easy for me to write only because I am psyco but that's besides the point. I made hermione granger crazy once or twice. She's a bit harder to work with though!  
  
Enter ch. six  
  
Frozen Soldier  
  
I used to be an angel, then God condemned me. He took away what little bit of life I could give and threw it to the dogs. Then came a golden light threw those clouds of gray.  
  
But now all I can think is that you're going to leave me soon too.  
  
"Hey Jack?" He turns to look at me for a second then looks back at the road, "Do you believe in Heaven?" He looks at me strange.  
  
"I don't know," he says looking at me again then back at the road, "Never really thought about it, I guess."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Never had a reason to. Not like Kris or Kelly ever think about it." We sit in silence for a few more minutes. I let the wind play in my hair making it fall in my face and blow around my head.  
  
He looks over and laughs, "You're looking a little wind blown, there Torose." I laugh but don't reply. These are the moments that I've waited for for months. But now I know you will be after me to reclaim these moments. Just leave me some piece of mind.  
  
We pull up to the base. He doesn't move and neither do I.  
  
"You can go," I hear myself say, "They'll most likely maul you if you stay muck longer," He nods and I open the door, "Oh, and Jack. Thanks." He nods again and I get out of the Jeep. He pulls away and disappears down the street.  
  
'Where are you?' I put my hands to my ears, and close my eyes, 'Leena, where are you?'  
  
'Wherever you left me!' my mind screams back. My knees give way and the floor reaches up for me and I hear something crack.  
  
'But you aren't where I left you,' I open my eyes and look out at the desert ground. There it is. The tall black zoid. A liger? I can't tell my vision blurs and the sun turns black. I scream. I can't help it and I feel my shoulder hit the cold cement.  
  
My hands are still on my ears and I close my eye, again. I just want it to stop! For all of this to stop!  
  
I open my eyes again. It's dark and I'm not in the hanger anymore. I'm somewhere else. This is all wrong I'm in clothes that I haven't worn in months but they all still fit. I take my hands away from my ears and listen.  
  
'Leena,' my body begins to shake, 'Where have you gone Leena?'  
  
"I'm right here!" I yell trying to stop the voice.  
  
'But I told you to stay where I put you!' The voice yells. The figure of a woman appears far in front of my, "I told you to stay where I put you! But look, you went and ran away." She speaks as the voice. Her voice is threatening then calm and contained.  
  
"What do you want from me!?" The woman moves her head to the side.  
  
"From you? Oh poor little Leena. I don't want anything from you, I just want you," The woman's shape begins to change and the sound of bones cracking echoes through the darkness, "We need you Leena." The dark black Liger type Zoid stands in front of me. Then the room goes black and once again, I scream.  
  
I sit straight up and then fall right back down. My throat is raw and my body is cold. Leon walks over and puts a thick blanket over my body.  
  
"Hey, lungs," He says. I smile but don't say anything. He bends down and picks me up. I put my head on his chest and let my eyes fall closed. I open them back up immediately. The zoid is still there in my mind.  
  
I hold on tighter to Leon's shirt. He looks down at me and smiles. He carries me into the living room and puts me down on the couch.  
  
"Where is everyone," I ask huskily.  
  
"Jamie's in bad and Dad is in his room pretending to e asleep, I'm here and Naomi as far as I know is in the kitchen. And brad-"  
  
"I know. He left town."  
  
"Any idea where he might have gone?" Leon watches me. Bit.  
  
"That's what I thought, too."  
  
"But?"  
  
"No but we haven't gotten any word from him or Bit so we don't really know anything yet. But that's Brad for ya." I nod. That is brad. He's always running off and getting himself into trouble. Then we have to get him out of it too.  
  
But this time I can't help think it'll be different, "When did he leave anyway?"  
  
"When Jamie first spilled the beans about the dreams and he was gone by the time we got you to the hospital." I look down at the floor. So he's been gone about two days.  
  
He's coming for you. He'll find you soon enough. But why is he going so far away? Has he talked to you? Does he know where you are? Either way you'll be here soon.  
  
I'll wait as long as I can but it wants me. And it's getting more and more violent. Waiting might not be possible.  
  
But I'll try. For what you gave me you deserve that much. 


	7. VII

Hey this another jack chapter! And it's a little bit more interesting. Basically we a chapters away from the immaculate Leena.... And I'll stop there that's giving to much away already!  
  
Enter ch. seven!  
  
Frozen Soldier  
  
I used to be an angel, then God condemned me. I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made though. And I hope one day you will be able to forgive me for them. It's not much but I'll give you my word, I trusted you with all my heart. But you left it on the floor, broken, the day you left us here.  
  
"Ready! Fight!" The judge says and Leon runs forward tackling the zoid in front of him. Jamie and the opposing Tarace take off into the air and Naomi fires two shots making the opposing Command Wolf fall for a second.  
  
"That's it! Get 'em!" Dad yells next to me. I watch the battle less enthused than before it had started. They had put me on the sidelines only because I couldn't walk ten minutes ago. Jamie takes two shots and almost falls out of the sky before he recovers and pulls a 'me' move as Brad had come to call them these days.  
  
Leon and Naomi were allowed to fight as replacements for me and- well him. I close my eyes for a second and then open them again when someone yells they're down. Jamie. Figures. I watch as Naomi shoots down the Tarace that Jamie couldn't get and then shot down the Command Wolf she had been fighting along with the Saber Fang Leon was fighting.  
  
The Judge calls the Battle to an end and I stretch, "Dad, I'm gonna run the spare Command Wolf back to the base OK?"  
  
"Hum? Oh, OK Leena," He says and watches me leave the command room. I walk down to the launch room and find the Command Wolf that Brad used to pilot, or at least the zoid that had piece of the command wolf that Brad used to pilot in it structure.  
  
I jump into the cockpit and activate the sleeping zoid, "Dad is the launch bay ready?"  
  
A holographic image appears next to me, "Yep, Leena! It's all ready to go!" I nod and position the zoid on the catapult. It fires and I feel myself sink into the seat behind me.  
  
"See you at home, Dad," I say to the holographic image and it disappears. I sit back and watch the hover cargo disappear back toward the base. When they are completely out of sight I wait a few more minutes then follow them at a slow run.  
  
The zoid is graceful on the desert sand and doesn't seem to mind that I've never piloted a Command Wolf before. The rhythm of the running starts to get to me and my eyes start to sag. I haven't slept in three days. I know that, but I can't the dreams are getting to the point that it hurts to sleep and I always wake up tired.  
  
To me there is no point to sleeping. Not when you are more tired when you wake up than when you go to sleep. It's just so stupid. That's all. Jamie is always yelling at me because I keep him up. I tell him to just stop worrying then and he laughs at my sad humor.  
  
Leon say that what is happening is just inevitable. I listened to them talking the other day when I left the room. Sometimes I leave just to hear what they will say about me when I'm not listening, or so they think.  
  
I worry about my Dad though. He's been too peppy lately and it's starting to scare me. Naomi has been dealing with it I guess. I think it's just that she has to keep everyone else in sanity until this all blows over. If it all blows over.  
  
Then this brings me to Brad. What's there to say? We still haven't heard from him but if we have they are just not telling me. I don't really care though. Not like I expected them to tell me.  
  
My control panel beeps and I look to my right. There, running parallel to me is a Lightning Saix. It's Jack. I push a button and a holographic image comes up.  
  
"Well Sisco looks like we're just running into each other all over the place," I say. He laughs.  
  
"Not really, Torose," I raise an eyebrow, "I was looking for you."  
  
"Why," I say distastefully. He laughs again.  
  
"Because I've seen the way you act when someone mentions the name Bit Cloud," I scrunch up my nose.  
  
"What are you talking about Sisco?"  
  
"I got a call this morning form one of my buddies up in Talic City. Said that your little friend has been up there, Hunter?"  
  
"Brad?"  
  
"Yeah him," He nods and slows down a little, I follow his lead, "He also said Cloud has been up there for just over five months. Hunter went in and met right up with him." I stop my zoid.  
  
"What'd he tell him Jack!" the comlink ends and the Saix's cockpit opens and Jack gets out. I open the Command Wolf's cockpit and jump down. We meet somewhere in the middle and Jack flops down on the ground, "Jack?"  
  
"Well compared to what I know he told him nearly," He pauses, "Nothing." I sigh and flop down next to him.  
  
"Honestly, I don't get what the big deal is if Cloud knows."  
  
"Honestly I don't give a shit what you think as long as...He doesn't know." Jack laughs, "So what I can't say it!!" He laughs harder.  
  
"So what are you gonna do?" he asks.  
  
"Can you call that 'friend' of yours back and ask him to give you or me a call when they leave town," Jack sits up, then he looks down at the ground thinking.  
  
"Yeah but I'll have him call me. Another excuse for me to check up on you," I smile and he stands back up, "Well, Leena. I'd better get going." I nod.  
  
"See ya later Jack." He climes back into the cockpit and disappears from sight. I sit there a few more minutes before heading back to the base. When I get back. Jamie is waiting in the hanger door. I walk up next to him and we look back out at the desert land.  
  
"Brad called. He's in-"  
  
"Talic? I know." Jamie looks up at me.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Let's just say men who can't leave unconscious women in bars have contacts where it counts."  
  
"Who can't leave women unconscious in bars," I laugh and walk away, "Leena, who is he?!"  
  
There is a reason I can't trust you with this information. You'll go after him. But I need him too much for you to kill him. He can drive you away. Far, far away.  
  
'Where are you, Leena?' I freeze. I feel my feet give into the floor and Jamie's voice behind me. My head hits the floor and I see no more.  
  
'Your words are cold.' The zoid is in my mind again.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I say unenthusiastically.  
  
'I need you, Leena.'  
  
"No!"  
  
'You can't fight me much longer,' Its eyes glow with mechanical light.  
  
"No, but I can still try. And I won't stop trying!" It looks at me knowingly.  
  
'You are full of wronged hope. You can fight me no more that you could have fought the illness that killed your mother.' I freeze. It dropped ten degrees in the darkness. I scream.  
  
I shoot up in the bed. Jamie enters the room carrying the phone. He hands in to me and goes back to standing in the door. I put the phone to my ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Leena? It's Jack. They're gone." I look at Jamie. He won't meet my eyes.  
  
"Thanks." He mumbles something and the call ends. I look back at Jamie.  
  
"How long you been talking to him." I look away, "That's what I thought."  
  
"Brad's coming home, Jamie," He looks at me, "And he's with him." 


	8. VIII

Ok it's winding down and there is on;y one more thing for me to say! Let the party start!  
  
enter ch. Eight!  
  
Frozen Soldier  
  
I used to be and angel, then god condemned me. He locked me behind an invisible wall that only I can see. I close my eyes and hope that you can see it too.  
  
'Where are you, Leena?' I clasp my hands to my ears.  
  
"Stop doing this. I just want to be alone!"  
  
'You will never be alone, Leena. And I will see to that.' The zoid stands and the darkness floods my thoughts. I don't scream. Instead I worry. What is it going to do? Will it lock me here. The darkness recoils and the zoid reappears in front of me.  
  
'What is this?' the zoid begins to panic. 'How is this happening?'  
  
"The light." I say not realizing it but understanding it. A small sphere appears in front of me and the darkness seems to scream.  
  
"Leena?" A voice says. I look up back where the zoid once stood. A figure now stands in its place. Something wet travels down my cheek and the sphere turns a dark red. The figure fades into the blood red mist and becomes part of the sphere.  
  
"It's cold," I say to the pure white light in the glowing sphere. Warmth bathes over my skin and the floor turns to water, "Why am I killing you? You only wanted to have someone to understand you just like me. Just like me?"  
  
What I want from this world no material object can give. I need to have what was taken from me, I need it given back. I fall into the water and it catches me as I fall.  
  
My eyes open and adjust to the light. It seems easier, now, than it was the last time. I look down and see Jamie sitting on the floor. His arms folded in his lap, and his head down. He's asleep.  
  
'Your getting tired of this, too, aren't you? You want this all to end almost as much as I do I bet. You didn't ask for me to get sick, then again I didn't ask to get sick. But you're just getting pulled along. You have no reason to be here.' I sigh, "None of them do."  
  
I stand from the bed and stager over to the table and sit back down. What I need from them is to be forgotten for a while. They need to go on with their lives, not worry about me all the time. Maybe that's why I need to leave you, and you know that? We don't belong here. They do, and their lives need to take precedence over ours. I stand back up and walk over to my dresser. I get out three T-shirts and four skirts.  
  
'Where are you, Leena?' I look up from my clothes.  
  
"Where ever you want me to be." I feel the voice linger but speak no more. I continue packing and looking over at Jamie to make sure he's still asleep. When I have enough I walk shakily from the room to the hanger. I throw my bag into the cockpit of the Gun Sniper and clime up after it. I look around the hanger. Naomi's gun sniper and Leon's Blade Liger are gone. They must be out.  
  
I sigh and sit there with the cockpit still open, 'What are you doing, Leena?'  
  
"Waiting."  
  
'For what?'  
  
"Confirmation." The voice goes silent. I close the cockpit and open the hanger door. I stand ready for what ever may come outside of this sheltered place.  
  
The Gun Sniper begins too run out into the desert, away from Talic away from the town. Away from Jamie, Jack, Leon, dad, Brad, Naomi, and most of all away from you. From you Bit Cloud. For no reason I am scared of the things you will bring back to this place.  
  
I have to find out what It can teach me. What I can find out from It may help me stop what is really scarring me.  
  
'Leena? Where are you going?'  
  
"Wherever I want to be." 


	9. IX

Now I need to do this thing. Since the last chapter there has been a lapse in time about Two monthes. Leena is in a small town where everyone wants to be a zoid pilot. The guy his name is Saylas and he is three years younger that leena mot that that matters to her. wink,wink He is a twin. His brothers name id Smyth and he had a sister named Monica. Yes I have pulled this caracter out of my ass so I own him- ME! SAYLAS IS MINE!!  
  
enter ch. nine  
  
Frozen Soldier  
  
I used to be an angel, then god condemned me. He sold me for stock in your demented game. He used me as a barreling chip in a game he knew he couldn't win.  
  
My darkness. Something I run from. Something I cannot control, cannot understand. Become for me what I cannot see. To blind myself in a ray of light. To hold my head up to the highest height. Try to understand these things I do. Only to fall so far form true. I want these things to be undone for them to be foreseen. So I do not fall so far from you.  
  
The tears run free. To where I do not care. They run from me to you or what they are. Tell the tales of where we came and make all them begin again.  
  
"Leena," He walks into the room.  
  
"Thought I told you to go away?"  
  
"You did."  
  
"So why are you still here?"  
  
"Because if I wasn't here you'd be dead. You wouldn't have been able to tell me to go away," He says with a cocky smile. I sit up and put my feet on the floor. I look up at the man in front of me.  
  
"Rodger, honestly how many are times are you going to use that stupid excuse. Just say because you're living in my house!" He laughs and sits down next to me.  
  
"Three weeks."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"It's getting longer."  
  
"I can tell skippy! I still know time and, well, every thing I did the last time I was awake!" he looks over at me.  
  
"I don't really understand you Leena." I look over and he looks away.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You show up here almost two month ago now and you are never awake for more than a couple day then you hibernate for weeks at a time!"  
  
"And? What's wrong with that?"  
  
"It's not normal!" I nod.  
  
"And your point is?" He looks over at me with utter amazement.  
  
"I don't even know your last name." I stare back.  
  
"You don't need to," I take a drink of the water he had handed me, "That's all. You just don't need to." I look out of the large window in front of me. The outside is covered with trees and I can hear the bird's chirping. This is where we run to, nowhere.  
  
"What time is it," I ask.  
  
"Around seventeen hundred, military time." Rodger is an old man with the whitest hair you have ever seen. He has kind eyes though. I like his eyes. They remind me of him. Maybe that's why I keep the same secrets from them.  
  
"So... Around five o'clock?" He nods and smiles. He stands from the bed and walks over to the door.  
  
"I'll make you something to eat," He stops and looks back into the room, "And Leena. Stay out of trouble." He walks away and his boots stop down the flight of stairs. I don't move where am I supposed to go. I sigh and walk over to the window.  
  
In two months my life has changed. I have a life outside of zoid piloting. That in its self is a change. There is something more to me than the will to fight and I know that now. It has taught me to respect that divide and to cherish it. Because the next time I wake up it may not be there. The things It teaches me are subtle but over time noticeable.  
  
"Leena!" A young boy stands under the window looking up at me. Saylas, "Can you come out and play?" he has a strong accent just like his mother who lives in a village not far from here. I nod and walk quickly over to the dresses on the other side of the room.  
  
Saylas comes around every day even when I'm asleep, just to see if I'm wake to come out and play with him. I get dressed quickly in a pair of loose black pants and a green hoodie shirt. I say good-bye to Rodger and tell him I'll be hungry later and run out the door.  
  
Saylas is waiting outside, "Hey! Rodger OK with you coming out?" I shrug and we start of down the path to the small town. Saylas is a shy, tall boy, and even tough I have three years on him he's still a good foot taller than I am.  
  
We never have to say anything to each other when we walk. It's like we always know what the other person is thinking before they do.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" He shakes his head.  
  
"Not really. Jeremy left for the city. He wants to be a zoid pilot just like the rest!" I laugh. Saylas found zoid piloting stupid and a dream for the hopeless. Obviously I hadn't told him about my past with zoids.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No. Monica woke up for three days. Then she died." I stop walking. Monica was Saylas's sister and I had known that she had gotten pneumonia weeks before I came here.  
  
"Saylas? Your sister is dead and you act like it's nothing." I can only imagine Leon after I left. And dad. I hadn't let myself think about them in a long time.  
  
"I've been crying for the last two weeks Leena. Ma and Pa are acting like me and Smyth are dead and leaving us to pick food out of the garbage." A voice rings in my head.  
  
"You've said this before."  
  
"Yeah." He walks ahead of me and I run to catch up.  
  
"Why didn't you tell Rodger? He would have helped you."  
  
"Like he helped you? I couldn't do that. Not to you or him. He has a hard enough time keeping just you alive, he doesn't need me and Smyth breathing down his neck." I walk up next to him and put my arm through his so he can't run off.  
  
"Rodger wouldn't care and I eat hardly any thing with my stomach this full of gunk. I haven't eaten in a long time!"  
  
"You don't need to tell me!"  
  
"You've been there every day haven't you?" He nods.  
  
"Like always." I feel sad suddenly. He waits so long for me to wake up and lives alone while I sleep.  
  
"You need to talk to them Saylas," he looks over at me, sad.  
  
"I can't Leena. I can barely look at them anymore." Saylas is a natural shy person. Except when he's around me he never talks to anyone. Not even his twin brother, Smyth.  
  
"They think you just can't talk. Only Rodger and me know that! And they don't listen to us. Why would they? A senile old mean and a girl who is literally sleeping her life away! Saylas listen to me." He looks away and pulls away his arm. I stop walking and he keeps going.  
  
When he disappears from sight I follow him, "Saylas?" He stands next to the stream, with rocks in his hand that he is throwing needlessly into the water. I walk up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder and my head on his back.  
  
"I try, Leena," he says throwing another rock. It skips over the surface, "But they turn their backs and talking to them seems pointless when they don't listen."  
  
"Make then listen," I say from where my head lays on his back with the other arm wrapping around his waist. I listen to his breathing. He makes me listen. He turns around and I lift my head up.  
  
"Where did you come from? And why did they let you go?"  
  
"They didn't know I left until I was gone." He looks down at me and I look up at him.  
  
"That's the first time you've said anything about where you came from."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you asked." He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist. I lay my head on his chest and listen to him breath.  
  
"Are you going to go back?"  
  
"I don't know. If I have to."  
  
"What if the people you knew found you here? Would you go back with them?"  
  
"Would you want me to?"  
  
"NO!" I laugh and look up at him. He laughs and looks out at the water, "You seem like a part of this place now. It wouldn't be the same if you left."  
  
"Saylas," he looks down, "What if they came while I was asleep? And you met them what would you do?"  
  
"Lie. And say you weren't here!"  
  
"But if they really did?"  
  
"I'd tell them and let you go if I had to. This isn't where you're from, but you still belong here." He smiles and looks back over the water.  
  
"Saylas," He looks back down, "If they came. You'd know. Who they are I mean. They're like me."  
  
"I know Leena. They're free." 


	10. X

Hi! It's Vex. How you been? Really I don't care.(Especially you grace!) but just to make you peps happy here is chapter ten! This is my getting beat up. A.K.A the crying chapter you'll get to see what it's really like for Saylas on a normal day at home its not to pretty! Have fun!  
  
Enter ch. ten  
  
Frozen Soldier  
  
I used to be an angel, then god condemned me. He gave away what I had and gave me something new. Used but new. He put me in your skin and let me see your world. You cry and I can tell what you cry for.  
  
I wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of glass being taped. I look up at the window and get out of bed. I walk over to the window and open it.  
  
"Saylas! What the hell are you doing!" He looks at me hard. His lip is busted and I can see that his eye is bruising over. He is also holding his arm limp at his side, "What happened, never mind get in here." I grab the back of his shirt and he nearly falls into the room.  
  
"Thanks, I didn't want to talk to Rodger."  
  
"It's OK. What happened?" I sit him down on the bed and walk over to the shelf that has a wash cloth on it.  
  
"Dad was drinking again and came home..." he falls off track.  
  
"It's OK, in a manner of speaking." I put the cloth on to the gash in his right arm.  
  
"Sorry. I just didn't know where else to go."  
  
"Saylas," he looks me in the eye for the first time, "It's OK. I'm glad you came here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well you know I'm not gad you dad was drinking again or that you got- you know." He nods, "Are you OK other than the obvious?" he nods and smiles weakly.  
  
"I'm just worried about Smyth."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know. He ran off when I did, but we went different directions." I nod.  
  
"I can understand why you'd be worried then." I sit down next to him and hold the cloth to the cut touching it lightly and keeping it clear, just like Jamie always taught me too.  
  
"Leena, "I look up realizing that he's watching me, "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure I guess." He watches me for a minute more.  
  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters back, wherever?"  
  
"Yeah. I have a brother. And when I hear you talk about Smyth and how you used to talk about Monica, It makes me want to cry that I never said good- bye to him. He wasn't even there when I left." I do want to cry but I can't bring myself to do it. I miss Leon. I miss Dad, Brad, Naomi, Jamie, Jack, and... I feel my body stiffen. A single tear runs down my cheek. He wipes it away.  
  
"Sorry," He says.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I made you cry."  
  
"No. My past made me cry. You aren't my past. You're here right now." He smiles and I look back down at his arm. This is what we run to, pain.  
  
"I'd better go get something to put on this. It not looking to good." I stand up and look back down at him. He's looking at the gash as if it's not on his own arm. I walk to the door and down the hall to the bathroom. I get out a bottle of alcohol and a gauze pad. Good old Rodger!  
  
I get them out and walk back down the hall to my room. Saylas I standing at the window looking out at the ground. I watch him for a minute until he spots me at the door.  
  
"He'll be OK."  
  
"I hope your right." I smile weakly. Even I wouldn't believe that smile. I walk back over and sit on the bed again. He sits down next to me and I smother the cloth in the alcohol. He winces when I put it on the gash the looks away. I smile. I lift the cloth and put the gauze pad over it. He looks back down. I tape the pad down with the surgical tape.  
  
"There you go! All wrapped up." I smile a little bit more convincing this time.  
  
"Thanks," he says looking down at the gauze, "I'm just tired now!" I laugh. He smiles. He stands and walks back over to the window, "What time is it?"  
  
"Um," I look up at the wall, "Almost two."  
  
"How are you still awake?"  
  
"You try sleeping for weeks and then going back to sleep. It can't be done, take my word." He laughs and sits back down.  
  
"Well either way I guess it's a good thing or else I'd still be sitting on the roof out there!"  
  
"Yeah." I say, "But sometimes I wish I could."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because when I sleep, I can see them. Clear as day."  
  
"They probably miss you ya know."  
  
"I don't know. I was a big pain in the neck before I left. They're probably are better off."  
  
"Now don't say that. Then you'll start to believe it!"  
  
"I already do." I'm ready to cry. And for once I want to but... it seems wrong to cry for them again.  
  
For every thing I am I have cried and it seems wrong to cry for some thing that doesn't dare to return. Something I wanted to forget. So I won't, I won't cry. 


	11. XI

Here it is chapter eleven. It's Vex and its good to be back! Here is the 'take me home' chapter. Has anyone noticed how I make fun of my own stories? I have but any way. Here's the chapter! Have a jolly good time.  
  
Enter ch. eleven  
  
Frozen Soldier  
  
I used to be an angel then God condemned me. He put me here where you couldn't find me. So how did you get here? I need you to leave to find somewhere far from here.  
  
When Saylas wakes up the next morning we head out for the town. I usually don't go into the town unless Saylas asks me to, which is hardly ever. Saylas liked in it town less than I did. He couldn't talk there and he never did. He turned in to a stone whenever we would get close.  
  
It was one of those things that Only I have ever seen. Rodger never came into town and Smyth never leaves town, except to go to the stream. I have never really appreciated the town except for the people in it.  
  
We walk into the town Saylas's arm slung in a pillowcase I didn't want him to screw up the bandage. I hold his other hand in mine and I can feel him start to sweat as we get closer and closer.  
  
I look up at him and can't help but laugh at the pathetic look on his face.  
  
"Saylas we're going into town not on a death march!"  
  
"I don't really see a difference!" I laugh. We continue walking until the trees part and we stand an ally way away for the people on the main market road. I hear Saylas gulp, I laugh again.  
  
"Saylas!" He looks down at me and smiles. We walk down the ally and onto the street. He holds tighter to my hand and walks a little faster to keep up with the current of the rushing Market Street. I hold on to him so I don't loose him in the current.  
  
'Leena.' Freeze and his hand slips away.  
  
"Leena are you OK?"  
  
"The voice can you hear it?" I can feel my body shaking. He wraps his arm around my neck.  
  
"There are no voices, Leena."  
  
"One of then is here," I say looking around, "Can you see them?" he looks around.  
  
"No. There's no one here. Well there's people but not the ones you're thinking of." I continue to look around until I spot a group of people. I feel me feet start toward it Saylas following behind me.  
  
The people start to notice me and part to make way. They can tell why this stranger has come here now as I walk toward the crowd.  
  
The last few people move to the side. And I can only see what brings the voice back to life. He looks a little older but still like he has a job other than then one he has worked his ass off for all of his life.  
  
"Hey Leon," He looks up from the small kid at his leg and smiles, "Found what you were looking for?" he nods solemnly.  
  
I lean back on Saylas, "Take me home," and the sky goes black and the sounds blur together. I sleep.  
  
I sit up in the bed. This is how it comes and goes before I leave for months. I sit up trying to make my head stop spinning. I put my feet to the floor and walk to the window.  
  
Sick and demented. I fall from something that wasn't really there. I hold to things that runs from me like flowing water. I move from one to the next each of the ones I cling to catching up and pulling me to the ground. I hold on to things that disappear through my fingers. I let go to have one scattered wave pull me back to the surface. I hold to it and find some balance in the chaotic sea.  
  
"Leena," I hear Rodger, "Are you alright?"  
  
"As can be expected." He walks into the room and the bed creaks under his weight.  
  
"That friend of yours is still here. He was pretty tired fell asleep on the couch. Rather funny fellow."  
  
"He's not my friend. He's my brother."  
  
"Oh." Rodger moves around on the bed making it creek again.  
  
"I like it here. But I know my place Rodger. It's not here. It's empty. There are things I need. I'm starting to except that now. I know I won't be able to get the help I need here." I look back at him. He nods.  
  
"I stand behind you whatever you decide." He walks toward me and I can't help but give him a hug.  
  
"Thank you old man." He laughs and I pull away he's crying. Something wet rolls down my cheek then another. This is what we- I run to, suffering. I walk away down the hall and down the old steps. Leon is sitting on the old couch.  
  
"Hey. Stranger." I say walking over to the couch. He shoots up and I laugh.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's OK." My voice sounds so small. He looks nervous. "Do they know?" He shakes his head.  
  
"No. I knew you wouldn't want them to."  
  
"How are they?"  
  
"Worried. But OK overall," he talks fast, "But there are a few things that would drive any sane person up the wall."  
  
"Guess I'd be OK then," He laughs a little, "You understand why I left right?"  
  
He nods, "We were treating you like a child, even Brad saw it." I laugh a little.  
  
"That's never good," I watch him like a hawk. He's fidgety and he's still talks faster, "How is dad?"  
  
"He's well, I don't know. He hardly talks and he never really seems like he's all there."  
  
"He never was." Leon laughs and sits up straight, leaning forward.  
  
"And well your much better," He looks up at me, "How did you find me anyway?"  
  
"Jack Sisco."  
  
"Really now!" He laughs.  
  
"Jamie called him and told him. None of us even knew until two weeks ago."  
  
"I was asleep then. I don't have long until I go back to sleep either."  
  
"Sleep?"  
  
"I go in to a small coma for about three weeks," He just looks at me, "It happens a lot. And I still black out sometimes. Did you meet Saylas?" He nods.  
  
"Nice kid."  
  
"Yeah. But he's touchy." I don't know what else to say, "How's Jamie?"  
  
"He's good and so is Brad. But I still wonder about Bit."  
  
"He's still at the base?"  
  
"Yeah, what did you expect him to leave again too?"  
  
"Who else did?"  
  
"Me. Naomi. And well Jack, he said the same thing you said almost, 'Oh he's still here? I'd like to talk to him.' He never has."  
  
"Why-what's wrong with him?"  
  
"He's just been weird...About stupid things. Like the other day when he blew up about the hanger being dirty. God knows we haven't had time to clean it up lately. What with all the battles we've had to lose!"  
  
"Lose?"  
  
"Yeah the whole team has been off since you left. Even with Bit back, it's not the same. They're used to you taking out the leader in the beginning of the battle and standing around to help if they ask for it."  
  
"So they have been loosing most of the battles?"  
  
"Yeah," he looks back down at the ground and looks at something that could probably wait. I look over at the stairs and then back at Leon. I'm biting my lip but it won't bleed.  
  
"Leon," He looks up, "Take me home?" He smiles.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask." I smile and blood rushes into my mouth from the little bite.  
  
"But there is something I have to do first."  
  
He nods, "OK." I stand from the chair and walk out the door to the trail. My feet guide me down the path to the stream. He's standing where he always is.  
  
"Saylas?" He turns around and smiles. I don't go any closer.  
  
"You're leaving. But I wanted to say I'm sorry," I'm confused and my face must show it, "All the stuff I said about Zoid pilots, I-"  
  
"No! You were right they're stuck up, shit-heads!"  
  
"But he's your brother." I stop so Leon didn't tell him.  
  
"That's doesn't change a thing. Most of them are what they seem except the one's who turn out right," I can't help but think about Bit, "I guess that's where I messed up, "Now he's confused, "Let all the ammo go to my head." He looks down at his feet and blushes. "I didn't tell you for a reason. Don't ever trust a zoid pilot if you don't know them. Most of them will rob you blind without batting an eye lash!"  
  
"But- you- your."  
  
"I don't give a shit what I am. It's not something you'll see every day. Good-bye Saylas. I'll be leaving in a while, before I go to sleep."  
  
"Bye, and thanks."  
  
I am returning to you and your side. You can carry me to the ends of the earth and knock me off but ill find a way to the bottom and back up to where you stand. You can never run from the things you put into me or from how you made me. I am your creation and I will not stand down. 


	12. XII

Hi! Vex here! So here's a chapter of my type of slow pace action. But i like it anyway. But enough talking.  
  
enter ch. twelve  
  
Frozen Soldier  
  
I used to be an angel then god condemned me. He gave me a different life and told me to forget about what I used to be. But as my father used to say I am terrible at following directions.  
  
I wake to the gentle sway of the Leon's Blade Liger.  
  
"Yeah dad, we'll be there in time," Leon says.  
  
"Are you sure you know where it is," Dad asks  
  
"Yeah I've been there before. We'll be fine."  
  
"Alright! And good luck, but Bit isn't going to like this better go tell him!" I hear a beep that ends the com-link.  
  
"What was that about," I ask.  
  
"You up for a fight?"  
  
"WHAT! I'm ready to fall into a coma and you're telling dad to put me in a battle!"  
  
"You'll be fine as long as you can still fight."  
  
"With what! My Gun Sniper is gone of s cliff!"  
  
"You can use my Blade Liger if you must get freaked out about it."  
  
"Used your blade liger? OK, I could do that I guess." We spend the rest of the ride going over the basic maneuverability controls and how to use the blades. We ride to a part of the desert that I remember from somewhere, but I can't remember where.  
  
The hover cargo is already there facing a group of three black zoids, "That's the streak team. All they're zoids are black and they're pilots are pretty good, you shouldn't have any problem though. The one you'll have to deal with mainly is the one called 'Blank'. It's a saber fang with a type of cannon they developed and has range that could stretch across nine battlefields. It discharges ions so they call it the Ion Flare. Don't be fooled its pretty tough."  
  
He pulls up next to the Hover cargo and when he opens the cockpit I can hear the Judge call for the last blitz team pilot, "That's my cue! Got to go bro." I jump in to the pilot seat and pull the buckles over my shoulders and waist. Leon backs away and I shut the cockpit. He waves as I walk away.  
  
"Blitz team produce a final pilot or you will be disqualified!"  
  
"They have they're final pilot!" a com-link pops up at my right.  
  
"Leena," Jamie yells. I smile.  
  
"Sorry Jamie. I got to work!" he gives me a far faced look and I end the link as Leon walks into the room in the back round.  
  
"Very well the battle shall begin now. I repeat the battle will begin now! Teams ready? Fight!"  
  
Brad jumps into action right away and the Liger Zero is shot away, "So this is how you fight when I'm away? No wonder you lost so much!" the zoid in front of me that I take to be Blank begins to charge the cannon on it's back.  
  
"Now don't go and do that. That little Ion Flare is as useless as a machine gun!" I run the blade liger forward extending the blade as it runs. In one swipe the cannon is slashed from it's back, before the pilot has time to fire.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" the pilot yells and I can't help but laugh. I stand the liger up at its full height and slowly walk forward. I know a little secret.  
  
"How will I pay for that you have no more weapons and pilots like you are to proud to run. You'll stand there as your zoid is cut in half if you have to. You'll never run, that's you down fall!" the liger begins to run and just as I said the pilot is too proud to turn his zoid. But I don't run it though. I stop just as the Blade is about to run it in two.  
  
"Is there anything you would like to say, before you loose?"  
  
"You're a good pilot but you have one problem. You don't watch you back." I turn the zoid and in the process cut through the front of the zoid just as three shots are shot across the field. The make contact with the back of the liger's head.  
  
The cockpit is rocked and is thrown forward. The seat belt is thrown across my neck and I gasp for breath as the controls change to black. My vision blurs as I hear the judge's bell ring out ending the battle and the judge states the winner. I can't hear it. I can hear the hum of the zoid panels around me though. I listen to someone open the cockpit and light flow over my face.  
  
I'm trapped in my mind again with my ears the only working things on me. I feel someone grab me and pull me out of the cockpit. I feel the hot sand on my skins and someone says something but I can't hear it. The ringing in my head is too loud.  
  
"You'd better take her to the Hover Cargo. I'll clean up my mess of a zoid. But that's what I get for letting Leena use it hun?"  
  
"Yeah I'll see you up there." It's Brad that's carrying me.  
  
"Is she gonna be OK?" That's voice.  
  
"Glad to see you involved in the team again Bit," brad says and I can hear the smirk in his voice. Bit growls.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I don't know but she won't be waking up anytime soon. She's in her own little coma now, "Leon tells them.  
  
"What's that mean," bit and Brad ask almost at the same time.  
  
"I'll explain later. Just get her out of the sun, now please." I feel the ground fall away and Brads arm under my back and legs.  
  
"Well, Leena, I will say this for you. You're a lot lighter than when you were the last time I had to do this," Brad says to my unconscious body. I smile in my mind. It's a while before I hear any more voices. They are all mixed together when I do. It's Naomi and Dad and Jamie, all cooing over me. I can't make out one voice from the other until Brad finally tells them all to 'shut the hell up'.  
  
"So is she gonna wake up?" it think that was Naomi.  
  
"Leon doesn't think so. He said something about 'her own little coma'. Whatever that means," brad says.  
  
"It means she's not gonna wake up," Jamie cries. Dad 'hums' in the back buts doesn't say anything.  
  
"So what are we gonna do with her," Naomi asks.  
  
"What else can we do. We have to let her sleep," dad says. Jamie cries. But Brad and Naomi don't say anything.  
  
It's a beautiful thing silence but I don't expect much of it anytime soon. Leon and Bit come into the room and Leon says something about his Liger. I can't tell and I hear brads voice but no words and I hear Bit yell something back and then I hear no more. 


	13. XIII

Vex. Well this is what I like to call the listening chapter. You have to keep in mind that she can't see anything in this chapter because here eyes are closed. I have actually heard that people in comas can hear things in their sleep but that it veries from person to person so. But if I'm wrong go ahead and tell me so I'd love to know! ;-)!  
  
enter ch. Thirteen  
  
Frozen Soldier  
  
I used to be an angel but then God condemned me. Some say my captor is blind. In case theses things are true I hold a certain respect for those with the eyes of black. Those who have the eyes who hear not see.  
  
I listen to everyone walk thorough the halls and listen to them laugh. They are happy and something is better now. Someone stops in every now and then. Mostly Jamie. But Leona and dad stop in every now and then. Even Brad has stopped a couple of times  
  
But Naomi or Bit have never stopped in. even though Brad said that Naomi 'hopes I get better soon'. I really don't know why she's still here. Not that I don't like her. But she seems so out of place.  
  
My door clicks open and someone walks in. I can hear they're boots on the floor as they approach the bed and the chair next to the bed squeak as they move it a side. The bed moves as they lean on it.  
  
"I know you can hear me Poop-head," Its Bit, "I did some reading and there have been studies done that prove people in comas can hear the things around them. So I'll tell you now Poop-head. I have eaten all your cookies. It was the first thing I did when I got back," he moves off the bed, "Just thought you'd like to know." I can hear his boots click back across the floor but I don't hear the door open, "Oh, and Leena. Wake up soon. It's not the same around here." The door opens and his boots click out of the room.  
  
I'll try Bit. Really, I will.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The days become shorter and my memories are the only things that really keep me company. Every now and then they would come back to me and every thing would seem like a dream as it played across my mind.  
  
"It's a nice day."  
  
"Yeah, but a little cloudy." I look over at him.  
  
"Geeze Mr. Pessimist! You have to find something wrong with it don't you!"  
  
"No! I was just making and observation."  
  
"Observation? OK who are you and what have you done with Bit!"  
  
"He's sleeping," He looks over at me, I laugh and he smiles. "So what do you want to do? I'm bored out of my stinking mind!" I smile and he cringes away.  
  
"I wanna sleep!" He laughs and I lay back down on the grass.  
  
"Come on Leena. I really am bored stupid!"  
  
"You don't have to be bored to be stupid."  
  
"Hey! I take that as an insult!"  
  
"Good that's how it was meant."  
  
"That's cruel." I open my eyes and look up at him. He has a sad look on his face and his lower lip is sticking out. He's leaning over me blocking the sun.  
  
"You're such a child Bit."  
  
"So, at least I'm not a mean poop-head!"  
  
"Poop-head? OK we really need to do some work on you," I sit back up and he leans away. "Don't be like that Mr. pessimist."  
  
"I'll be however I want poop-head." I put my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek.  
  
"But don't be mean." He looks over at me.  
  
"You know I hate you right?"  
  
"Yes, and I hate you too, Bit," He smiles and I put my head on his shoulder, "hate you like there's no tomorrow."  
  
Memories are cold and those are the only cold things I have left of whatever I used to be. Of what I made of my life before you recreated me to be what you wanted me to be.  
  
Silent slumbers to make it all OK. To make it go away. Something for a child's storybook to that make you wake from the dreams you don't understand. And then put you back to sleep to play with the monsters under your bed and dance with the monster in your closet.  
  
I wake to find it all stuck in a stand still place and the sun clouded by the thoughts I can't comprehend. You shake the fun from my mind and the love from my heart. I wake to find it fake and the lie not yet told. I hold it here for something new and hope it knows how to make it come back again.  
  
My eyes flick open.  
  
'I told you I'd try, and I did Bit.' 


	14. XIV

The frozen soldier speaks! Hey its Vex and this is the Bit/ Jamie/ Jack talk chapter. I don't wanna talk so here it goes.  
  
Enter ch. fourteen  
  
Frozen Soldier  
  
I used to be an angel, then God condemned me. I can only imagine what it must have been like for him to wake up one day and find the things he created to be killing each other and like an ignored mother they refuse to listen to him and kept right or killing each other. They have never stopped.  
  
I walk down the hall and into the empty kitchen. I won't be able to sleep for a while I know that. I sit at the empty table. Out the window is a world I forgot the world, I left to find something that never existed.  
  
I hear the steps of someone in the hall. I don't pay any attention to them. They come to the door and stop.  
  
"Leena. Are you OK?" It's Jamie.  
  
"I have a feeling that I'm going to get that a lot this morning." He laughs.  
  
"Yeah probably," He walks into the room and sits across from me, "It's good to have you back." I smile. Saylas. I miss him but I can't help that now. He's where he belongs and I'm where I belong. The meeting was never to happen. Maybe I was stupid to leave in the first place. I put my face in my hands and rub my eyes.  
  
"How have you been?" he looks up a bit shocked  
  
"Oh, fine. Better than some."  
  
"Who was the worst?"  
  
"I'd have to say your dad. He hardly came out of his room."  
  
"Yeah that's what Leon said," I reply thinking about what Leon had said, "So, why is Naomi still here? I mean she could just as easily go and keep tabs on Leon over the phone."  
  
"She said she wanted to help find you, but we all know that she just wants to get to Leon."  
  
"What do you mean?" he give me a strange look.  
  
"She likes getting at what's below the surface," He says.  
  
"You're talking in code right?" He nods. I think about it for a second, "I don't get it."  
  
He leans in closer, "She wants to get in his pants as far as I can tell. Brad thinks so too, but he's Brad." I think about it and nasty pictures come to mind.  
  
"Eww, that's disgusting!"  
  
"Well, you asked," He says. We sit for a few minutes in silence just looking out the window.  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk," I say after another minute. He nods and watches me get up from the seat come find me when breakfast is done would ya."  
  
"OK. Don't go to far." I walk out of the room leaving Jamie to start cooking and the days chores the he usually already would have started. I walk out to the hanger and out into the desert sun.0 I sit on the forward yard and watch the sand run over the dunes.  
  
I sit and watch the world go by in a small gust of wind and then it all stops and changes directions. These are the thongs I run to, change. I hear boots click on the cement behind me. I close my eyes. It's better that way.  
  
"You watch the world go by and you wonder why. How do they make it so easy to understand? When you follow the same path and it seems to be riddled with forks thorns. You don't understand that no two paths are the same but you still try to be something you aren't, when every thing you were is so far away," I say my eyes still closed. I know it's him it's the same boots and the same click, "Maybe I should take my own advice!"  
  
He laughs, "Maybe. But you still turned out OK in the end. I my opinion at least." He walks up next to me and sits down. I can't look at him. I feel like a fool. Why the hell did I ever think running away would ever get me anywhere? Oh yeah I was deranged! I laugh at my own thought. He looks at me strange. I look up but not at him.  
  
"I'm psychotic." We both laugh.  
  
"No maybe not psychotic. Maybe just confused," He laughs a little, "Guess that's my fault hun?" Now I look over at him. His head is back and he's looking toward the sky. He hair blows in the hot wind and he has small... confused smile on his lips. I look back down at my feet and don't say anything else.  
  
"But don't worry. I still have to kill you for eating my cookies." He looks over at me like he's surprised.  
  
"You mean you really did hear that?"  
  
"No," I say and I can't help but laugh, "You sound surprised. I thought you said you did reading on it?"  
  
"I did. But all the ones that hear it woke up within twenty-four hours."  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?"  
  
"I never do. Rodger always used to tell me when I'd wake up."  
  
"Who Rodger?"  
  
"The old man who took me in. So how long was I out?"  
  
"Three days. Three boring tragic days."  
  
"Why do you say tragic?"  
  
"Do you realize how boring it is around here when you finish doing all you can zoid wise and your not here to chase me around for eating your cookies? Which I did and they were very good."  
  
"Oh well," I say and he looks over at me shocked.  
  
"Did you just say 'oh well' to me eating your cookies?"  
  
"Yeah. I've kind of worked my self off cookies." He doesn't say anything.  
  
"So does that mean I can have the rest of your cookies?"  
  
"Sure." He looks over at me.  
  
"You know I might start to like this little change."  
  
"But one change leads to another then another and pretty soon you have lots of big changes."  
  
"Don't say that! I'm trying to look at the bright side of this predicament."  
  
"Bit. There is no good side to this, little predicament," I look him in the eye for the first time, "Trust me I've been looking for one for the last four months. Since the blackouts started. The only good side is that the black-outs have stopped and now I just go out for weeks at a time." He looks away and back down at the ground.  
  
"Now whose Mr. Pessimist?" I shake my head and stand up.  
  
"But if you don't mind I have to go see and man about and explanation."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Why do you care? You obviously didn't nine months ago so why should you now." I sound bitter even to me. I walk back up toward the hanger and get into the command wolf. It's activates and I walk it back out the hanger door and back towards the town. Passed Bit.  
  
I navigate toward the Lightning base and stop the wolf out front. I jump down and walk into the large hanger. The lightning base is slightly bigger than the Toros base but it looks older.  
  
"Sisco!"  
  
"I figured you'd be by sooner or later," he says walking out from between the two lightning saixs.  
  
"What the hell was the big idea of telling them where I was?"  
  
"I waited until I had a good source."  
  
"That's not the point! You told them when I asked you not to!" I take a deep breath and look back up at him. He looks taller than I remember.  
  
"I didn't just walk into the base when Jamie first called me ant tell them where I knew you to be. I gave you as long as I could. That Jeremy kid was just a likely excuse. I never told them that I knew where you were because you told me!" I look back up at him and try to smile.  
  
"Thanks. I guess." He walks up to me and puts his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"So how are things holding up in your neck of the woods?"  
  
"Fine I guess. But they could be better," I still haven't talked to my dad. Jamie seems fine and I haven't really talked to Brad or Naomi. Leon is fine since he was the one that found me."  
  
"And what about Cloud? You skipped him."  
  
"On purpose. You're going to have to find out on your own!" I shrug off his hands and walk back to the hanger entrance. I contemplate going home but Bit is probably pretty steamed at me by this point.  
  
"If I go over there they'll rip me apart after what I did the last time I was there."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I punched Brad in the face in the end. Jamie was the only one that tried to tolerate me."  
  
"He was the only one that knew I was even talking to you before I left. That's probably the only reason he could tolerate you."  
  
"Now I get it. Now it all makes scene," he says, "So you gonna go home now that you yelled at me?" I smile.  
  
"I don't know. People are at home and some that I would rather not talk to."  
  
"Cloud?" I nod and smile stupidly.  
  
"How'd ya know," he laughs, "But I probably should go. I'll see you later Jack." He nods and I walk out to my zoid knowing that there are going to be a lot of questions asked when I get back to wherever I'm going.  
  
It's all winding down to something I don't like to end but how can I stop a run away train when I'm on the other side of the world. I'll just watch it go by and hope for the best when you never gave me a second choice to look forward to. 


	15. XV

Breakfast zoids style! Sounds fun hun? It's Vex. And that chapter had to be one of the quickest for me to write. But I laughed pretty much the whole time. Well have fun and enjoy.  
  
enter ch. fifteen  
  
Frozen Soldier  
  
I used to be an angel then God condemned me. Now I look at this like it is someone else's life and watch it go by from the passenger's seat.  
  
I walk the command wolf into the hanger and jump down from the cockpit. Bit is working on the liger. I doesn't even look at him or make him think I see him. But I know he's there and I'll make a point of letting him know that later.  
  
I walk through the base to the kitchen and sit down across from Brad. He puts down his newspaper and gives me a weird look.  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing!" he raises and eyebrow.  
  
"Really I though it would be how you made Bit mad as ever and then just left out of the blue." I grin evilly.  
  
"How mad was he?" Jamie laughs at the sink.  
  
"I find nothing funny about this. He gets mad enough about nothing there is no reason to make him mad. He does that on his own." Jamie was still laughing. He stops with a slight 'hhooo' and turns to Brad and me.  
  
"Brad, will you go get Bit and the others, foods almost done." I shoot my hand into the air.  
  
"I'll go!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah it'll be fine," I say bouncing from the room. I walk down the hall to Leon's room and knock on the door. There is a rustling of sheets on the other side of the door.  
  
"Don't bother to compose yourselves, breakfast is almost done." I walk on and knock on Dad's door and open it with out a response.  
  
"Dad breakfast is almost done," I holler into the room. He mumbles something back and I close the door. Next I walk out to the hanger where Bit is still working on the liger. I walk up next to him silently. I watch him work and mumble about something or another.  
  
"Hi!" He jumps and drops his screwdriver. He gives me and death glare and picks up the screwdriver.  
  
"What do you want," he says going back to what he was doing.  
  
"Jamie told me to come get you. Breakfast is almost done and he wants people to eat."  
  
"Well he can wait a minute. I'm almost done." I sit down on the cleanest spot on the ground and watch him. I used to take things like this for granted. I can tell he's jumpy with me watching. I find it funny to a point.  
  
Finally he give up and sits down next to me, "You do realize you make this a lot harder then it has to be on me right?" I nod.  
  
"Perposaly so you'll come eat."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Lire," he looks over at me and smiles, "First they treat me like a baby and now they just won't talk to me straight. Even Brad is acting strange. That freaked me out!" He laughs.  
  
"Sorry," He says, "About earlier. It wasn't my place." I look over at him.  
  
"First you go bookie and now your apologizing for things that I should be apologizing for," He smiles, "Well, in that case. I'm sorry too." He looks up at the Liger, "Brad said you were pretty mad."  
  
"Yeah, well. You gave me a reason to be."  
  
"He said that I shouldn't have given you a reason to be mad you did that all on your own." He smiles.  
  
"Yeah. He's got a point there." We sit there for a minute, until my stomach starts to growl. He laughs and I blush slightly. I stand up and brush off my butt.  
  
"Come on," I say, "Let's go eat." He stands up and I just look at him. He doesn't take his eyes off the liger, "Bit." He looks over at me and I can't help it. I grab the back of his head and kiss him squarely on the lips.  
  
He doesn't stop it just seem quite confused by it. After a minute he get used to it and his hand wrap around my back. I slip my tongue into his mouth and he fights back. These are the things I used to take for granted before he left. We brake apart and I push him back.  
  
"Let's eat!" He laughs behind me.  
  
"Good to have you back poop-head." He yells after me. I walk backwards into the base. And smile. I walk into the kitchen and Leon and Naomi are already there.  
  
"Where's Dad?" I ask.  
  
"Probably still asleep," Leon says. I shrug and sit down next to Naomi.  
  
"Good to have you home kid," She says and I smile.  
  
"Good to be home," I say while stretching. Jamie turns around.  
  
"Where's Bit?"  
  
"He's coming," I say. Jamie serves us and two extra plates. He takes one of the extra one's and Bit walks in a minute or two later and takes the last one and sits across from me.  
  
I continue to eat and don't pay any attention to him. Just like we always used to do in the olden days. No one knew about us as far as we knew, and that was the way we liked it. Naomi and Leon eat fast and go to work on their zoids. Brad takes a little longer. Jamie finishes and begins to clean up the mess. Brad finishes and I finish not long after him.  
  
I look at Bit and I walk out of the room without a word. I go to my room and sit down on the bed. I sigh and look out the window. I close my eyes and I can hear Saylas calling to see if I'm awake. I could almost cry but I think better of it.  
  
'Saylas I hope you don't hate me. I would've stayed if I could've. But we both know I think that me staying wasn't an option.' I can hear clicking coming down the hall and to my door. It muffles and creeps up behind me.  
  
"Bit Cloud, don't even think about it!" He jumps on the bed next to me.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"I have the sound of your boots memorized." He looks at me weird.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes," I answer truthfully and lay down on my pillow. He smiles and puts his hand on my back, "How long was I really gone?" He thinks for a minute.  
  
"Two months, three weeks and six days. Do you want hours cause I've got those too." I laugh.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"I am serious," He says laughing a little, "And in my opinion that's the worst part!"  
  
"No that just means you care," I say sitting up, "Or you just got really bored." He laughs.  
  
"How bout both?" I nod.  
  
"Both works for me." I put my head on his shoulder and he puts his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I missed you poop-head."  
  
"And I you crap-face." He laughs.  
  
These thoughts of what I have left to return will not subside and all I can think is that I left with the wrong reasons. To come here for something that's doesn't really need me any more. Maybe it's only that I am here that he doesn't need me anymore. I hope for the latter of the two but my mind pulls at the former.  
  
It's all just a riddle that my mind cannot untangle. The end is coming and all I can do is watch it play out in front of me. Those I trusted might not live to see something I can only hope will not be painful. I watch out my window as the world I left it blown away to some where else.  
  
I hold you here and see if you hold me back. This game they play is one I can play too. Play with me and we'll never lose. 


	16. XVI

Hey this is the sleep chapter if you don't get it then just read the chapter. You'll get it. I promise. Have fun with it!  
  
enter ch. sixteen  
  
Frozen Soldier  
  
I used to be an angel, then God condemned me. Locked away from what I am meant to be and with nothing but what he gave me to live from. He gave me nothing and hoped that his creation would fail but he didn't think of what we could become. Stronger, faster, capable of more than he ever was able to give us. This was his fault.  
  
"So how you holding up," Naomi asks me later that night after dinner.  
  
I shrug, "OK I guess. But I have been better." She looks me up and down.  
  
"You talk to Jack yet?"  
  
"No. I yelled at him not talked."  
  
"You do realize without him, you'd still be out there, right." I look her in the eye.  
  
"That's why I yelled at him," She looks confused, "I liked it out there."  
  
"But you could've died."  
  
"Oh well. Then I would've died, but as you can see I'm still very much alive." Bit, who had been pretending to be asleep across the room, stands up and walks out of the room.  
  
"What's his problem?" I watch him leave and feel a bit guilty for what I said.  
  
"Who knows," I answer Naomi, 'Me.' She shrugs.  
  
"Oh well. That's moody Bit. He 's gotten moodier and moodier, since he's been here."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yep. It's become something you get used to." I force myself to yawn.  
  
"Well I'm going to head to bed," I stand up, "Night."  
  
"Night," she says back not moving. I walk out of the room and walk slower to my door. I stop outside and look down the hall. I turn away from my door and walk down the hall and around the corner. I knock on the door and walk in, shutting it again behind me. He sits on his bed with he legs over the opposite side from me, "Hey, crap- face." He laughs, but doesn't look up. I walk over and sit down next to him on the opposite side of the bed, "You mad at me again?"  
  
"No," He says still not looking up, "Just wish you wouldn't talk like that. As corny as that sounds I wish you wouldn't."  
  
"Sorry," I say turning around and putting my head on his shoulder and my arms around his waist, "I am."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But?"  
  
"You still said it." I bite my lip.  
  
"And I won't take it back," He closes his eyes, "I'm sorry, Bit. But I won't take back something I meant."  
  
"Then don't mean it."  
  
"I can't do that." He is silent for a while. I look around his room I haven't been in here with stuff in here for a while.  
  
"Why'd Naomi ask you if you'd talked to Jack?"  
  
"Because. I used to talk to him a lot before I left."  
  
"Why?" I give him a pushy look and he looks pushy back.  
  
"He helped me with stuff."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like finding you. And then Brad when he went to find you." He looks over at me and I let go and flop down on the bed, next to him.  
  
"But why Jack Sisco, of all people?"  
  
"He has a thing against leaving woman unconscious in bars." He looks at me even more strangely, "It's a long story. But simply I blacked-out in a bar and he was there and he brought me back here."  
  
"Why?" I shrug.  
  
"He never said." Bit looks down like he's thinking. I roll over on my back and look up at the ceiling. Something about it seems different in the dark. He flops down on his back and looks up too. I smile but don't say anything. We lay there and everything seen perfect. These are the things that made me come back. I'll miss the silence of the woods but I don't really care. I have the silence of the night and a little piece of mind at time like this.  
  
I close my eyes and soon I fall fast asleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I wake the next morning and look up at the ceiling. I sit up and look around. I smile and lay back down. Bit wakes up and I start to laugh.  
  
"What the bright idea? I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"Sorry," I say, "Just got a little excited."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I was actually asleep last night and I woke up the next morning!" He watches me kick my feet up and down.  
  
"You lost me."  
  
"I don't sleep except for at months at a time."  
  
"So this is good?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Keep your voice down!" I slap my hands to my mouth, "You're a ditz." I laugh and smile behind my hands. I take my hands away and he smiles. I shriek a little through my lips. I lean over and kiss him on the lips again. We pull apart and I smile again. I wiggle up against him and he laughs again. He wraps his arms around my back and I put my hands on his chest.  
  
I move my right hand over to his side and feel a thick raised patch of skin I stop smiling and look up at him. He's already looking down at me. He smiles sadly and I smile back. I put my head against his chest again and I bite my lip.  
  
I don't remember how he got that scar but I know I was hurt then too. That whole part of my memory is blank I can only remember hearing Jamie shouting over the comlink asking if I was OK and the terrible Pain in my chest. That's all I could ever remember the next thing after that was when I was in the hospital and I saw Bit watching over me. I remember smiling and then it goes blank again.  
  
I had never asked about what happened. No one ever liked talking about it. But I do remember that that was when Leon and Naomi came to stay with us and took off from battling. They haven't left since.  
  
I hear Bit's breathing level off and hid eyes are closed. He's back asleep. I move out of his arms and walks to the door. I stick my head out to make sure that no one is coming then walk out and down the hall toward the kitchen.  
  
Jamie is the only one in the room so I sit down and he looks over at me, "Morning Leena. You're up early. You sleep OK?" I nod.  
  
"Yeah," I say. 'I actually slept.' I smile to myself and kind of wished that I was back in bed with Bit but it was better this way. No one knew and they wouldn't act stupid about it. That is why we didn't tell anyone because we knew they would act stupid and treat us like little kids.  
  
But there were times that I wished they did know and we could act like it out in the open. Instead of sneaking around behind they're backs. There was a level of guilt attached to this for me and I know Bit doesn't like it sometimes. Then I again I guess I should just be glad that we're back together again. I like it better like this.  
  
Brad walks into the room and gives me a knowing look. I look away from him and down at my hands in my lap. I glance back up at him and he's smiling.  
  
"What," I mouth.  
  
"I know a secret," he mouths back. I think a minute and I get it.  
  
"You little shit!" I say. Jamie turns around.  
  
"Maybe you should watch the corners, and people like me wouldn't know."  
  
"You can't tell anyone. He'll kill me."  
  
"I won't and for some reason I highly doubt he'd kill you."  
  
"Either way. Promise."  
  
"I promise. But it won't take long for them to figure out you do realize right."  
  
"So. It's worked till now."  
  
"What's worked," Jamie asks. I look over at him, "Right I didn't hear a thing." He goes back to cooking. I look back at Brad who is smiling again.  
  
"All I have to say, is that it took damn long enough." I smile and look down at my feet.  
  
"Not as long as you'd think." He raises and eyebrow. Then his eyes open wider.  
  
"Now it makes seance," he says, "That's where you two always were. Now I get it." I'm tempted to laugh but don't. I close my eyes and let the memories play in my head. They don't hurt anymore. 


	17. XVII

Hey I lied. This isn't the last chapter after all! To many pees were confused, so I'm putting up another chapter, and a big ass explanation of all the crazy shit I didn't get a chance to explain in the story. The next chapter will be the last. OK? Love u. buh-bye. Vex  
  
enter ch. seventeen  
  
Frozen Soldier  
  
I used to be an angel, then God condemned me. Scared with these crimes I can't complain. They all keep away from a broken thing such as I am. I had once dared to try a thing such as love now I think it can only tear a person away from what they were then. I am torn.  
  
"Leena? Are you sure you're up to this, "Jamie asks over the comlink.  
  
"Shut up Jamie. You just want to come in! I can fight. Why wouldn't I be able to?"  
  
"I don't know?" the comlink shuts off and I look over at the Liger. It roars as the enemy comes into view. Bit comes up on a comlink to my left.  
  
"You ready?" I nod in reply and he smiles, "Luck, poop-head."  
  
"You too, crap-face." He laughs and the comlink ends. The judge lands to the right and the enemy stops in there advance.  
  
The judge goes through the basic protocol and I watch the opposing team. There are two Saber Tigers and a Lightning Saix. They all have strange rods on their heads. They almost look like swards or lightning rods.  
  
"Ready? Fight!" the judge calls starting the battle.  
  
The two saber tiger shoot at Bit who runs to his right and Brad and me start to shoot pointlessly at them. Brad pops up to my left.  
  
"This is pointless. Take the one on the right I'll take out the one on the left."  
  
"OK. I'm right behind you." He charges at the saber tiger on the right just as he said only the Saber Tiger on e the left starts to run toward me.  
  
"Leena! What are you doing?! Fire!" Brad yells but I can't move.  
  
"Leena!" Bit yells on my left, "What the hell are you doing! Don't just sit there! You'll get killed." I snap out of it and grab the trigger button and the Saber Tiger falls off to the side.  
  
"Bit! Don't you ever yell at me like that again!"  
  
"Well you were gonna get yourself killed!" "Oh please!" I shut off the link and look back at the battle. Brad is fighting in front of me. I fire one shot and nearly knock out the Saber Tiger out of commission. It falls and bounds back up running at me. Brad fires at it but his shots are behind and the Saber tiger gains distance. I fire three shot while I can.  
  
Then all I hear is glass shattering and I can see the rod break through the cockpit glass and I can feel a pain in my chest. I look down and see the tip of the rod disappear into my stomach. I look up and see the pilot in the cockpit of the Saber tiger. He's unconscious.  
  
"Leena! What happened? Are you OK? Leena! Respond! Leena!" Jamie calls over the comlink. I sit back and listen to my breath.  
  
I hear the Judge, "End battle! End battle! This battle is over! Personal take immediate action! I repeat! Take action now!" I listen to my breath quicken and then I have to cry out. Someone smashes the glass of the cockpit in and slides into the smaller than usual space.  
  
"Leena," its bit, "Can you hear me? Leena?"  
  
"Yeah," I chock out.  
  
"Just listen to me Leena. Your gonna be OK. They're gonna get you out."  
  
"Leena? Someone respond. Bit," Jamie calls over the comlink.  
  
"Jamie. It's Bit. The blade went clean through," If Bit wasn't holding my head up it might be falling off right now, "Leena? Jamie she going to pass out."  
  
"Try to keep her awake. We have to get to zoid away before we can even think about getting her out of there! Hold on Leena. You're more of a man than I'll ever be. Just by being conscious now!"  
  
"My Gun Sniper's totaled right?" Bit shakes his head.  
  
"No. Only the cockpit is totaled." I laugh but move to much and almost scream but I feel something wet run down my cheeks. I can feel my mind tugging me to unconciouness, "Leena. You have o hold on," he sounds like he's about to cry, "Leena?"  
  
"Can I change my name," He laughs but I just smile. I look at him. His face is lined with tears, "Am I gonna die?" he looks a little scared now.  
  
"No your not gonna die. I won't let you. It'll all be OK." He sounds like he's trying to convince himself not me.  
  
"Are you talking to yourself or me?" he doesn't have a chance to answer. I scream as the rod is slowly pulled from my stomach. Bit quickly unbuckles me and pulls me out of the cockpit. The zoid wasn't pulled back far so he had to move carefully.  
  
That's when I noticed the gash in his side, "Bit, you're bleeding." He hands me to the man from the hospital and looks down at is side. Brad walks over to him as he looks at his hand. He falls forward and Brad catches him. I can't hear what they say but I watch as the hospital men run over and carry him over to the other ambulance.  
  
They close the doors then and in the little space I can't breath and I slip into the black world for the first time.  
  
I sit up on the couch. I look around. Bit is asleep across the room. I look at the clock. It's only nine o'clock. What was that? Bit sits up and walks over.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know," I look up at him. He looks confused, "I guess it was just a dream. But it seemed do real." He sits down next to me.  
  
"What was it about," he asks.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I don't remember it but it seemed like it had already happened and," I stop, "When you got that scar what type of zoid was I fighting?"  
  
"A Saber Tiger. Why," distaste was ringing in his voice.  
  
"That was it!"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"I had never remembered what happened and now I do. That dream, it was a memory. Of that day," I think for a second, "How far from the base were we that Day?"  
  
"Not very far we didn't really need to take the Hover Cargo. But we did because Doc said we might need it for transformation parts. Again why?"  
  
"That zoid .I can see it from my bedroom window." He looks at me stupidly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Saber Tiger. I can see it from my window," I say slowly so I don't have to say it again. "Come on," I grab his sleeve and walk to my room. I walk over to the window and drag him behind me.  
  
"There. Right there. Can you see it," I point to the little bit of light refracting form the zoids armor.  
  
"How can you tell. It could be anything," he says sitting back on my bed.  
  
"Because not anything can drive me crazy, Bit!"  
  
"Can we put money on that?"  
  
"Bit," I say punching him in the arm, "I'm serious." He looks out of the window at the light refracting to the window.  
  
"Come on," he says grabbing my hand, "We're gonna settle this." He drags me to the hanger and I follow him into the Jeep. He drives and I sit next to him.  
  
"Where is everyone," I ask.  
  
"They went into town with your dad. Brad stayed behind though but I don't know where he went to." I think about it a second.  
  
"Brad knows."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Us," I say plainly. Bit looks over at me.  
  
"When'd he find out?'  
  
"This morning."  
  
"How?"  
  
"When I left your room this morning after you went back to sleep. He came around the corner as I was leaving."  
  
"Tough luck," He says still watching the road, "But he's Brad. He won't say anything." I nod.  
  
"Yeah and I made him promise he wouldn't. He knows I can black mail him." He laughs.  
  
We drive for a while longer before we come o a huge crater in the ground, "Judge capsule," he says as we stand at the edge of the crater. I look across the crater.  
  
"Look," I say not really thinking.  
  
"I see it." We walk around the crater but he won't come up to the zoid.  
  
I walk up to the head of the zoid and there it is. The large horn or lighting rod that I know my stomach to be well aquatinted with. I touch the part on my stomach where I can feel the scar. On the tip of the rod is a small red spot. I laugh.  
  
There I something comical about seeing what has driven me insane. But at the moment I don't quite remember what it is. But I know as I laugh myself to sleep at night I can rest a little easier and know that I was never crazy, I just wasn't all there. But now I am.  
  
"I'm whole. And you can't hurt me anymore." 


	18. XVIII

OK this is the chapter I lied about. I've been working on it a while and it's really long compared to the other chapters. But I have to do this if you are confused about anything just tell me and I'll e-mail you and try to explain it. If you don't have e-mail I give myself a review and try to explain it. OK?  
  
Enter chapter... well the last one!  
  
Frozen Soldier  
  
They gave me an option that I couldn't deny. One that would give them all another chance. I held my breath and let the world spin outside my door for far to long. I look back now on that wasted year and wonder if I hadn't chosen that path would it still have turned out so wrong?  
  
But it took a visit from a person I had almost forgot to realize just how much I had changed. And he saw it the second he saw me.  
  
"LEENA!" his yell echoes through the hanger and Bit grabs his arm.  
  
"Hold up Harry," Bit says and pulls him back, "Maybe that isn't such a good idea."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BIT CLOUD!"  
  
"Just that she might not remember you."  
  
"WHAT! My Leena would never forget her Harry."  
  
"Can I put money on that," Brad says next to Bit, "Because I'm with him. I don't think she'll remember you."  
  
"A lot has happened since you left Harry. And I mean a lot," Bit says. I listen to what they say from where I lay on the catwalk in front of the Liger 0. They talk like they don't know I'm here but I know for a fact that Bit knows I'm here he was just talking to me a minute ago. When he heard Harry yelling he told me to but quiet and jumped down from the Liger.  
  
'I don't get it. Who's Harry Chunk?' I watch Bit and Brad talking to him. I watch Bit more. He looks like he's getting more and more upset. When Harry calls me 'His Leena' Bit looks like he wants to deck him. I wish he would. This Harry's constant babble is getting annoying.  
  
When Bit doesn't punch him after another few minutes, I get really annoyed. I jump down from the catwalk and walk over to where they stand. Harry turns around and stretches his arms out toward me.  
  
"LEENA! I told them you'd know who I was!"  
  
"Who are you again?" His face falls and he stares at me blankly, "Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not polite to stare." I pull my arm back and punch him directly in the noes. He yells like a little girl and grabs his noes. He turns around to stare at bit and Brad.  
  
"This is all your fault Bit cloud! You did this to my Leena!" He points at Bit who finally looks like he's had enough.  
  
"Harry. For the millionth time how can she be 'yours' if she doesn't even know who you are? And frankly I'm getting sick of you again," Bit takes two steps toward Harry and punches him in the jaw. He howls like a girl again and runs passed Bit to his Whale king. He stops before he goes in.  
  
"You haven't heard the last of me Bit Cloud! I'll get MY Leena back one way or another!"  
  
"Sure Harry! Whatever you say." Bit yells back at him. I smile as I watch the retreating Whale King. Bit looks over at me and smiles. I don't see it though. I watch the Whale King.  
  
'How much have I changed? All of that felt wrong.' I remember watching the Whale King and then my head started to spin. I feel my legs give way and my knees give under me.  
  
"Leena," Bit says leaning down next to me. Brad has seen this before though and walks around Bit.  
  
"Leena," He says, "Watch my hand." He puts his hand in front of my face. It's blurry and it hurts to look at it. My eyes start to close, "Leena don't let your eyes close keep watching my hand. Bit, go get an ice pack." I feel Bit's hand leave my back.  
  
I look passed Brads hand toward the dessert. I can still see it from here. 'This is what you want, isn't it? You want this pain to remain with me.'  
  
'No,' the voice in my head says, 'I want you too remember what really happened. What I wasn't able to break away from your subconscious. You need to remember this more than I want you to. Remember about what happened when you were in the hospital. Remember what you saw. Remember what they said.'  
  
Brad's hand turns black then the rest of the hanger disappears after it, "Let it go," I whisper as I fall backward toward Brad, "Just let go, of every thing you made me be."  
  
The darkness surrounds me covering my eyes to the cold world around me. I feel my hands clench a rough blanket that covers my body. I try to breath but pain stings through my body. I whimper and open my eyes.  
  
Light pours into the room through the window blinds. My bed is enclosed in a sheeted temple. I breathe a shallow breath and look over to my left. His body is limp in the wooden chair. He looks like a rag doll discarded into a corner.  
  
His eye twitches and flicks open then closed and open again, in rapid succession. He looks over at me and smiles. I smile back for a minute and then my breathing lapses and a sharp pain runs through my torso. I close my eyes tightly.  
  
I open my eyes again to see him smiling sadly. I smile back and he stands up and walks over to the bed. He sits down on the edge and holds my hand.  
  
"Hey," he says in a barely audible voice. I don't even try to talk, I just smile and nod my head a little. He squeezes my hand, "I don't want to loose you." His voice cracks and a tear runs down his cheek.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," I say in a voice quieter than his. He smiles through his tears. He sits there a few more minutes as I try to breathe. He doesn't let go of my hand and I don't try to make him. I don't want to die and loose him. I've worked my ass off to get to where I am. And I'm not giving up now god damnit!  
  
A doctor comes to the door, "Mr. Cloud." Bit looks up at him then back down at me.  
  
I smile, "Go. I'll be fine." He smiles and lets go of my hand walking out of the room. They go around the corner and I listen hard trying to hear what they say.  
  
"You know of Miss. Toros' condition," Bit must have nodded, "Well since you're the only one here I'll just tell you. As a doctor it's my job to go by the books but this is one of the weirdest incidents I've seen in my medical career. By all rights that woman in there should be dead. She came here with little to no blood, she had a full out hole in her torso. I could go on forever with reasons that she should be dead right now.  
  
"But that's not what I'm really worrying about; it's not even that she got impaled! But in the accident you say you were with her most of the time but even so the trauma that she had to go through is unbelievable. There isn't a doubt in my mind that she will have trouble dealing with this, it's a case where the things we know are thrown out the window. For all we know she could have reoccurring nightmares. But at worst I'm thinking that she could become schizophrenic. Then again she could be perfectly fine! There's just no way of telling at this point what will happen. I'm just making sure that you and when they get here everyone else knows that there is a possibility that she has the potential to become... unstable."  
  
"Has it happened before," Bit asks.  
  
"Many times. Different patients, different scenarios, but most, the same effect." There is a long silence.  
  
"Thank you," Bit whispers and walks back into the room. He closes the door behind himself and leans against it. I don't look at him. But I can hear him silently crying. He walks over to his chair and flops down in it.  
  
He must've forgotten I woke up. I look over at him. He's looking at me. His cheeks are streaked with his silent tears.  
  
"Bit," I say moving my hand off the bed toward him and holding it out. He smiles. He stands up and walks over, picking up my hand as he goes. He sits down on the edge of the bed again.  
  
"Don't listen to him," he says moving my hair out of my face, "Doctors are stupid. They don't know anything." He starts to cry. He looks down at my hand. It's so small in his bigger, and at the moment, stronger one.  
  
"Are you OK?" He looks up at me, and smiles, not sadly, just smiles.  
  
"Yeah," He says slowly, "I'll be fine." My eyes close and slowly I feel my body succumb to sleep.  
  
I open my eyes in the darkness, 'This is what I want you to know.' I search out the zoid in the darkness. 'You don't have long. You won't be able to sustain this life much longer.'  
  
'You mean you're going to kill me?'  
  
It laughs an electronic laugh, 'No. Just that you can't live fading in and out of coma and the waking life. Your heart and mind will be far to exhausted soon. They will be incapable of keeping you a live.'  
  
'So I'll just die?' I feel the darkness nod. 'Wake me up.'  
  
'You don't need my help for that. You never have.' I close my eyes.  
  
My eyes open light, and immediately shut again, "Bright," I hear myself say. Someone laughs next to me.  
  
"No duh, Poop." I laugh now. And slowly open my eyes again. Bit sits on the edge of the couch next to me and Brad sits on the other side of the room.  
  
"Thought you were over this whole black-out thing," Brad says with his arms crossed and his legs folded. I shrug.  
  
"Guess not."  
  
"Well either way it's freaky," Bit says leaning back over my legs. Brad laughs. I sit up and prop up with my arms.  
  
"Where is everyone," I ask looking at the doors. Bit looks at Brad.  
  
"Still in town," Brad says.  
  
"Still? What time is it?"  
  
"About three," Bit says looking down at his watch. I sit up and put my head on his shoulder. Brad doesn't say a thing. Bit watches him with interest, shrugs and looks up at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm bored," I say, "There's nothing to do." Brad raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Shouldn't you be thinking about resting?"  
  
"Nah! That gets pointless, very quick."  
  
"So what did you do in the middle of the woods for fun," Bit asks.  
  
"There was a town not far from where I lived so there was usually something to do."  
  
Brad nods, "Leon mentioned that." There comes a strange silence. It reminds me of the silences when Rodger would be eating and I had already finished. And I would just watch him eat. I was always amazed but how slow the old man ate. It just seemed unnatural. But he did.  
  
I smile. Bit looks at me weird.  
  
"What," I say.  
  
He shakes his head, "Nothing." I look at him.  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
"OK." I laugh.  
  
"What are you two whispering about," Brad asks. Bit looks over at him but I just watch this man in front of me.  
  
'Who are you Bit Cloud? And why the hell do I love you?' He says something to Brad and Brad says something back. I watch his mouth move but I can't hear his words. My eyes slowly fall shut and I sleep again.  
  
Words, names, echo in my head they all begin at different times and over shadow the one before it only to be shunned seconds later. Then I'm standing in a room. Everyone is moving from here to there with no real purpose. I watch as each of them passes me by one after the other. None of them even stop to look at me. They act like I'm a rock in a stream and flow right passed me. I recognize some of them and others seem familiar but I can't place them in my memory. Then someone stops in front of me far ahead and they begin to sift around him or her. They look up but don't seem to see me. Then the room goes black and I can't help but scream. The floor becomes glass and shatters underneath me and I fall through and I don't stop falling. It just keeps going. Until there is another person falling with me then it stops.  
  
I sit up and look around. I'm in my room, on my bed. "It was just a dream," I tell myself, "It was that dream." I lay back down as footstep echo through the hall. They stop outside my door. There is a short silence then someone knocks on my door.  
  
"Yeah," I say sitting up again.  
  
Bit opens the door and comes in, "Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself." He smiles walking over and sits down next to me. I move over so he can sit up beside me with his back on the headboard. He has a worried look on his face.  
  
He takes a deep breath, "Leena-." He stumbles and ends up just looking down at his hands. I pull my legs up to my chest and wait for him to get his words back in order. He takes another deep breath, and sighs.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know. I really don't," He looks over at me, "I should never have left." I look back at him.  
  
"Don't-," I start then stop and try again, "There's nothing either of us can do to change the past."  
  
"Why not? It's just not fair," I put my chin down on my knees, "I just got you back and now I'm gonna loose you again." He slips his finger under my chin and turns my head to look at him. I nearly start to cry just looking at him.  
  
I throw my body at him and wrap my arms around his neck.  
  
"I can handle myself! Take care of things while I'm gone." There is a sadness in his voice that I've never heard there before. His lips brush against mine and he turns around and goes back to stuffing things into the small compartment. And without another word he climes into the cockpit and runs out of our lives.  
  
"But you came back damnit, that's all that matters." He wraps his arms tightly around my waist and slowly rocks from side to side. I pull back and put my hands on either side of his face, "Live every moment like it's your last, and don't give yourself hell because you couldn't stop this."  
  
He nods and I kiss him sloppily. "But I'll never stop loving you."  
  
I smile, "I don't give a shit either way. Although at the moment it's good to know." He smiles. I put my head down on his chest. I had come to be straddling him with my arms around his neck and my head on his chest. I close my eyes and work on remembering the way everything feels.  
  
His chin on the top of my head. His legs between mine. His arms around my back, fingers entwined. His shirt under my head and that smell that only he has.  
  
I fall asleep with these things running through my mind.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Two children stand in a small cemetery.  
  
"The ways of this world," the boy says looking at a headstone, "Where is she?" He looks to the small girl next to him who crouches down and puts her hand on the stone. Her warm, but lifeless voids playing a life through he mind.  
  
"She was not ready to die," she says.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Insanity," the girl whispers pulling her hand away from the stone and standing back up. A sad look passes through the boy's cold lifeless voids.  
  
"Sammy? If she wasn't ready to die, then where is she?" the girl smiles.  
  
"She still flies free, only her wings carry a burden. She waits close to the living. She's still waiting."  
  
"It seems wrong."  
  
"Why's that, Troy?"  
  
"She waiting for someone to die. It seems morbid."  
  
The girl smiles and looks to the sky, "But she's waiting, not demanding. And I think she'll keep waiting. She has eternity."  
  
The boy's eyes do not leave the headstone. He reads it again. Leena Toros: Zoid pilot. There is an engraving of two bids a ribbon in their beaks.  
  
'Fly away Leena. You don't need to exist in this place.' He turns away from the grave. The girl smiles then follows after him.  
  
--  
  
Hey! it's Vex for the last time on this piece of work. Confusing stuff:  
  
The red spot on the Saber Fang-  
Basically, it's blood. Dried blood. If you can't get the significance of it now you're weird.  
  
Bit's scar-  
'member how it said that the zoid wasn't pulled out very far, solution one. Or he could've just got it in the battle, solution two. There are a number of ways he could've got. Or when he busted the cockpit to get into her? Well... yeah.  
  
The LeonXNaomi thing-  
Well, I'm actually a fan of the Leon Naomi ship. Leon is too cute (() and nice to end up alone and Brad isn't a people person. XD. But that's just me!  
  
The non-existent father-  
Let's call him emotional. Not to mention I hate his character. People read to much into him and it makes him seem... Depressing. I just don't like him and he complicates the whole thing.  
  
If there are any more things I didn't cover there review or e-mail me. E- mail is I check it almost every day so yeah. Love much to all who reviewed. You guy are... nice? Well... enough sentimental shit this is Vex and I hate you all! J/k! 


End file.
